


Vampire Bridegroom

by Yunoha



Series: Vampires Breakhearts [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha





	1. Chapter 1

Dziewczynka zatrzymała się na chwilę spoglądając na lalkę znajdującą się na wystawie sklepu zabawkarskiego. Porcelanowa lalka, ubrana była w chłopięcy mundurek szkolny. Jej krótkie srebrne kosmyki delikatnie okalały twarz, nie zasłaniając jednak pięknych, wściekle fioletowych oczu. Lalka przyciągała uwagę każdego, nie tylko małej dziewczynki. Jednak nikt prócz słów „Piękna”, czy rzadziej wypowiadanymi: „Ta lalka byłaby idealna do mojej kolekcji”, nie uczynił chociażby kroku w kierunku kupna pięknej lalki.

– Coś się stało? Czemu się zatrzymałaś? – Odwróciła główkę w stronę swojego brata. Chłopiec był starszy od niej może o dwa, trzy lata. Patrzył na nią łagodnie i z troską, odbijającą się w ciemnych, brązowych oczach.

– Ta lalka. Chciałabym ją mieć – mruknęła nieśmiało, opuszczając twarzyczkę ku ziemi i pozwalając by półdługie brązowe kosmyki zasłoniły jej zaczerwienione policzki. Nie lubiła afiszować się z tym, co by chciała. Przecież mamusia nie będzie w stanie dać jej wszystkiego.

– Faktycznie, jest bardzo piękna. I nie taka droga – odparł chłopak, uśmiechając się do niej serdecznie i wyciągając ku niej swoją dłoń. – Chodź, kupię ci ją.

Sześciolatka spojrzała na niego, błyszczącymi ze szczęścia oczyma. Złapała swoją malutką rączką dłoń brata i pozwoliła, by ten wprowadził ją do sklepu. Wszędzie było mnóstwo pięknych lalek, jednak nie aż tak zapierających dech w piersiach jak ta, siedząca samotnie na wystawie.

– W czym mógłbym wam pomóc? – Przed rodzeństwem jakby znikąd pojawił się młody blondyn. Mógł mieć co najwyżej dwanaście lat. – W chwili obecnej mojego taty nie ma w sklepie, jednak jeśli nie będzie to problemem, ja was obsłużę.

– Chciałbym zakupić tą lalkę z wystawy. – Blondyn uważnie przyglądał się rodzeństwu, jakby chciał ocenić, czy są oni dobrą partią na właścicieli lalki.

– Wasze nazwisko? – odezwał się w końcu, w dalszym ciągu obserwując ich badawczo.

– Kuran – odparł ośmiolatek, ściskając mocniej dłoń siostry. Czuł, że przyjście do tego miejsca nie było zbyt dobrym posunięciem z jego strony. Chłopak stojący im naprzeciw nie zachowywał się normalnie. A przynajmniej nie tak jak powinni zachowywać się chłopcy w jego wieku. Zrozumiałby, gdyby był z szanującej się rodziny, lub też…

Otworzył szerzej oczy, patrząc na niego w szoku. To niemożliwe! Przecież zauważyłby, gdyby tak było.

– A więc rodzeństwo Kuran zainteresowało się tą lalką, co? Dobrze… Cieszy mnie, że to _takie_ osoby staną się właścicielami Księżycowej Damy. Co prawda, Dama jest jedną z części kolekcji Lunarnego Królestwa, jednak nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby mieć tylko jedną sztukę. – Mówiąc to, skierował się ku wystawie sklepowej. W tym samym też momencie po sklepie rozniósł się odgłos dzwonka wiszącego nad drzwiami i ogłaszającego przybycie nowego klienta. Blondyn nie omieszkał jeszcze zerknąć na wysokiego mężczyznę, który to podszedł do dwójki dzieci, przystając przy nich.

– Nie znikajcie nam tak nagle z oczu. Mama zaczęła się już o was martwić – mruknął cicho kucając i pozwalając, by dziewczynka mogła się bez trudu rzucić mu w ramiona.

– Ja tylko chciałam zobaczyć dłużej tą śliczną lalkę – chlipnęła dziewczynka, starając się powstrzymać od wybuchnięcia płaczem, co z wielkim trudem, ale wychodziło jej.

– Natomiast ja chciałem kupić tą lalkę Yumeki – dodał chłopak podnosząc lekko ręce, w których trzymał już lalkę. Wtedy też spojrzał w szoku w dół, a następnie zaczął rozglądać się na boki w poszukiwaniu blondyna, który to rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

– Chodźmy już; mama czeka na zewnątrz. – Ojciec zdawał się nie zauważać rozbieganego wzroku chłopca. Położył mu tylko rękę na karku popychając go lekko w kierunku wyjścia. Chłopak tylko raz odwrócił się jeszcze, starając się dojrzeć kogoś we wnętrzu sklepu, jednak i tym razem nikogo nie dojrzał. Sklep wydawał się być zamknięty dla reszty możliwych klientów.

Gdyby nie lalka, którą podał już Yumeki, chłopak miałby obiekcje, co do prawdziwości swoich wspomnień sprzed kilku chwil.

 

~*~

 

– Czy nie sądzisz, że to skończyło się odrobinę za szybko?

– Nie wiem, co masz na myśli – odparła kobieta, ściągając lateksowe rękawiczki i podając je stojącemu z boku chłopcu. Służący zaraz też wyszedł by wyrzucić tam, gdzie zawsze. – Musimy jednak coś wymyślić. Jeśli to będzie powtarzać się w nieskończoność, a nic nie uda nam się zaradzić, to w końcu stracimy życie – dodała pstrykając palcami, a drugi znajdujący się w pokoju służący zgasił knot świecy stojącej obok jego pani, a następnie kolejne, by zaraz rozsunąć ciężkie, ciemnoniebieskie kotary. Za oknem było jeszcze ciemno; do brzasku zostało parę godzin, a tylko księżyc dawał minimalną namiastkę światła.

– Nie "my", tylko "ty". Ja nie mam zamiaru obrywać za twoją możliwą niekompetencję. Przecież to teraz moja krew utrzymuje Władcę od popadnięcia w szał, odkąd Zero popadł w tę "chorobę" – mruknął chłopak, poprawiając długie, sięgające do połowy pleców srebrne włosy. Nie zmieniający się od dziesięciu lat wygląd, – prócz włosów, które zapuścił przez ten czas – napawał go o dumę, jak i smutek. Teraz już nie mógł pojawiać się w miejscach, w których bywał jeszcze przed przemianą. Nikt przecież nie mógł dowiedzieć się o jego Darze. Dodatkowo też nie chciał zszargać dobrego imienia rodziców. Przecież to była hańba dla łowców, mieć w swojej rodzinie nie tyle jednego, co dwóch wampirów w rodzinie – a do tego jeszcze bliźniaków.

Gdy zgodził się na to, aby stać się jednym ze Splamionych, jedyne ci nim kierowało była myśl, że będzie teraz bliżej ze swoim bliźniakiem. Tyle lat bez niego, gdy miał żyć z Shizuką był dla niego istnym koszmarem. Groźba wampirzycy cały czas wisząca w powietrzu była jednak wystarczająca, by zacząć pokazywać niechęć do swojego brata.

Na szczęście ta wiedźma już nie żyje, tak więc też on może już spokojnie towarzyszyć mu przez wieczność.

Niestety, jego ogólna euforia z powodu jego obecności obok brata nie mogła trwać zbyt długo. Zero po kilkunastu miesiącach po zamieszkaniu w Księżycowych Pałacu będącym zimową posiadłością Władcy Nocy zapadł na przedziwną doległość. Jedyne co było pewne to, to że Shizuka przed swoją śmiercią (którą najwidoczniej w jakiś sposób przewidziała wcześniej) musiała dać coś chłopakowi, kiedy udało jej się złapać go w swoje sidła. Albo może i na samym początku, po tym jak dowiedziała się, że jej ukochany były kochanek zainteresował się zwykłym chłopcem z najzwyklejszej rodziny łowców – która dopiero zaczęła wybijać się ku górze. Druga możliwość wydawała się bardziej realna. Tłumaczyłoby to też, z jakiego powodu Zero od początku nie tolerował tabletek ze sztuczną krwią, przez co też jego problemy z zapanowaniem nad swoim narastającym wampirzym łaknieniem na krew wzmagały się z każdym rokiem jego wampirzego życia.

– Ichi… – Cichy, zduszony szept oderwał go od ciężkich wspomnień. Młodszy bliźniak spojrzał na swojego brata, który wcale, a wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia bycia starszym o te kilka minut. Chłopiec – tylko takim mianem można było go określić – wyglądał na góra sześć – siedem latek. Był dokładnie taki, jak w chwili, gdy pierwszy raz obydwoje spotkali Passio. Zero jednak tak prezentował się tylko za dnia – mały, wymizerniały i strasznie blady chłopak. Natomiast, gdy tylko zapadał zmierzch Ulubieńcem zaczynały targać dreszcze i nieopisany ból zawładał jego wątłym ciałkiem. Tylko czasem zdarzały się noce, gdy nie miał tych „ataków”. W tym właśnie czasie Zero stawał się sobą – i to dosłownie. Siedemnastoletni, choć dalej choro wyglądający chłopak mógł pozwolić sobie na nocny wypad na miasto. Oczywiście w obecności swojego brata, bądź też kogoś z głównej straży Władcy.

Tylko w tych chwilach, podczas tych nocy było pewne, że on i Zero są bliźniakami. Tylko w co pięćdziesiątej dobie od momentu bliższego spotkania jego brata i tego Kurana. Noc, w którą starszy bliźniak znów wyglądał „ _na swój wiek_ ”.

– Jestem tu – mruknął podchodząc do łóżka i klękając przy nim. Rzucił tylko krótkie spojrzenie kobiecie, która zaraz opuściła w pośpiechu pomieszczenie, po czym ponownie skupił całą swoją uwagę na osobie brata. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał go, jednocześnie ręką przykładając mu do czoła. Mino, iż Zero był wampirem i temperatura jego ciała powinna tylko odrobinę wzrastać po wypiciu krwi albo też podczas miłosnego uniesienia; jego cały czas była na poziomie normalnego człowieka, a nawet gdyby tego było mało, często miewał gorączkę.

– Nic mi nie jest – odparł zaraz, utwierdzając Ichiru w przekonaniu, że jednak czuje się fatalnie. Z resztą, co się dziwić. Ataki, jakie go nawiedzały bez powodu były coraz silniejsze, a nie były to te, które nawiedzały go, by zaraz przywrócić starszego bliźniaka na kilka godzin do jego normalnego ciała. Te ataki powoli wyniszczały jego stalowy, wampirzy organizm; doprowadzały do powolnej, może nawet wiekowej śmierci.

Machinalne odpowiedzi, praktycznie zawsze nie idące w parze z prawdą były u niego normą już od chwili, gdy był mały. Nigdy nie chciał być przecież postrzegany w właśnie ten sposób.

– No dobrze, niech już tak będzie – westchnął cicho, czując jakie gorąco bije od ciała Zero. – Jesteś może spragniony? – spytał więc wiedząc, że na to mały wampir będzie miał ochotę zawsze. Dlatego też uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, pochylając się nad bratem, gdy tylko usłyszał ciche potwierdzenie.

Zero objął drżącymi rękoma szyję brata, delikatnie przyciągając go do siebie bardziej. Czując jak pragnienie przybiera na sile, mruknął zniecierpliwiony, językiem sprawdzając na ile urosły jego kły. Potem wręcz szaleńczo wgryzł się w odsłoniętą tętnicę, od razu zaczynając łapczywie spijać życie z brata. Krew bliźniaka krążąca teraz i w jego żyłach, rozbudzała powoli jego organizm, dodawała mu też sił, za cenę energii Ichiru. Dlatego też czując jak ten słabnie w jego małych ramionkach, oderwał się od swojego posiłku, przyglądając się bacznie wyrazowi twarzy młodszego Kiryuu.

– Dziękuję – mruknął zaraz, oblizując rankę brata, by się zagoiła, po czym musnął usta osłabionego wampira, pozwalając mu, by położył się obok niego. – Śpij grzecznie. – Uśmiechnął się leciutko, podnosząc się powoli i schodząc z łóżka. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi, które zaraz otworzył z rozmachem. – Długo miałeś zamiar nam się przyglądać? – rzucił w kierunku wysokiego mężczyzny.

Ten spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi czerwienią oczyma – i to nie z powodu głodu. Kolor oczu Passio zawsze mienił się tym odcieniem; stawały się czarne w chwili, gdy zaczynało doskwierać mu pragnienie.

– Wystarczająco, by wam nie przeszkadzać – rzucił w jego kierunku, kucając i przygarniając do siebie jego małe ciałko. Ile by dał, żeby Zero był w swoim o wiele bardziej dorosłym wcieleniu. – Tęsknię za tobą.

– Ja za tobą również tęsknię, ojcze. – Zero przytulił się do niego mocniej, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, jakie zamieszanie uczyniły jego słowa w głowie Władcy.

– _A więc ponownie zaburzyła się jego pamięć? Ile to będzie jeszcze trwać?_ – Mężczyzna przymknął powieki, nie chcąc by przypadkowo Zero zaraz dojrzał w nich gniew, zmieszany ze smutkiem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chłopaczek uśmiechnął się blado, powoli wstając z łóżka i kierując się ku zasłoniętemu oknu. Bardziej dzięki wampirzym mocom udało mu się odsunąć ciężkie kotary, pozwalając promieniom słonecznym wpaść do pokoju, rozświetlając go całego. Widok za szybą był zdumiewający, dlatego też samemu chciało się cały czas przez nie wyglądać.

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

Odmruknął coś w kierunku brata; który to właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia; nie odrywając wzroku od ogrodu. Było tam miejsce, gdzie kwiknęły kwiaty białej róży, a tuż obok znajdowała się mała sadzawka.

– Jak mam rozumieć brak twojej wypowiedzi, co nii-san?

\- Dobrze. – Padła zaraz, zwyczajowa odpowiedź, wprawiając drugą osobę w stan większego rozbawienia. Ichiru chciał tak zamaskować swoje zmartwienie o niego, co miał nadzieję, wyszło mu lepiej niż miał wrażenie, że nie.

\- W takim razie dobrze byłoby, abyś dał od razu dobrą odpowiedź, a nie mruczał pod nosem. – oznajmił, przyglądając się uważniej sylwetce brata. Wyglądał dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobrze w stosunku do innych dni. Może dalej sprawiał wrażenie chorowitego, ale mimo niedawnej przemiany w siebie, po której zawsze następowały o wiele gorsze chwile, dzisiaj wyjątkowo czuł się bardzo dobrze.

\- Chcę wyjść – szepnął nagle, odrywając się od widoku za oknem i spoglądając wyczekująco w stronę wyższego bliźniaka. Chociaż w chwilach, gdy przytrafiały mu się zaburzenia pamięci, wtedy Ichiru był po prostu starszym bratem. – Dalej, niż do ogrodu – dodał jeszcze, by przekonać go o niemożliwości wykonania tego zadania. Władca zaraz po zdiagnozowaniu choroby wydał wyraźny zakaz wyprowadzania chłopca poza mury zamku chyba, że jest to rzeczą niezbędną; jak i w chwili, gdy ten powracał do swojego ciała. Wtedy nawet Władca nie był w stanie zabronić mu czegokolwiek. Zero po prostu robił, co chciał.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że będę zmuszony ci odmówić – odparł na to wampir, podchodząc do niego i przytulając go do swojego torsu. Nie chciał sprawiając mu zawodu, jednak nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Srogo by za to zapłacił i nawet fakt, że przecież Zero jest jego bratem, nie uratowałby go przed złością Passio.

\- Ostatnio otworzyli w mieście dobrą lodziarnię. Jeżeli to ci odpowiada, to mogę cię tam zaprowadzić – oznajmił blondyn, pojawiając się przy drzwiach i obserwując jak chłopaczek odczepia się od brata, by rzucić się w jego ramiona. Zaśmiał się na to cicho, pozwalając malcu przykleić się do swojego ciała.

\- Kagami! – krzyknął cicho, wtulając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi. – Arigatou! Aniki powiedział, że nie mogę, ale wiem swoje. On po prostu nie miał wystarczająco czasu, by móc mnie zabrać tam, do miasta – szepnął na koniec, nie chcąc sprawiając zawodu swoimi słowami. Było mu szkoda tego, że nie może iść z bratem; bardzo mu na tym zależało. Jednocześnie nie chciał też, aby przez niego ten musiał odrywać się od swojej pracy. Chociaż wolałby, żeby ten miał jej mniej. Chyba najwyższy czas porozmawiać z tatusiem na ten temat.

\- Spokojnie, zaraz będziemy wychodzić – odparł na to chłopak, spoglądając jeszcze na jego brata. Wzrok wielce zdecydowany i nieugięty. – Nie martw się, Ichiru. Twemu bratu nic nie będzie, a i sam osobiście porozmawiam o tym z Władcą po powrocie. – Mówiąc to, wyszedł wraz z siedmiolatkiem, po drodze jeszcze za pomocą szybkiego zaklęcia zamieniając jego piżamkę na wyjściowe ubranka.

 

~*~

 

Zero rozglądał się zafascynowany na boki. Dopiero przed chwilą Kagami postanowił poinformować go o małym festynie odbywającym się w mieście, a co się z tym wiązało i z wieloma atrakcjami. Obok było stoisko z jakimiś słodkościami, odrobinę dalej jakaś miła pani w średnim wieku sprzedawała pamiątki, zaś naprzeciwko można było obejrzeć tresowane pudle. Jednak jego największą uwagę przyciągnęła wielgachna postać Diabelskiego Młyna. Znajdował się on w dość sporej odległości; teraz widział jego tylko część jego kondygnacji monstrualnie przewyższająca dachy budynków miasteczka. Ach, jakie to byłoby niesamowite uczucie móc siedzieć w jednym z wagoników Młyna i oglądać wszystko naokoło. Ludzie pewnie byliby tacy malutcy!

\- Co tak zamilkłeś? – mruknął do niego blondyn, kładąc dłonie na jego bioderkach, a brodę opierając na ramieniu. Chłopiec nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi; za to była grupka czterech dziewczyn, których ten widok lekko obruszył. Kagami widząc to, przyciągnął do siebie mocniej siedmiolatka, jednocześnie rzucając im wyzywające spojrzenie na co dziewczęta rzuciły coś szybko do siebie i wspólnie odeszły. – Maleńki?

\- Tam musi być niesamowity widok~! – powiedział cicho, nagle wyrywając się delikatnie i zaczynając biec w stronę Wielkiego Oka. Kagami był z początku zbyt zaskoczony by jakoś zareagować na jego zachowanie, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak to może się teraz na nim odbić.

Władca zapewne sam fakt, że „porwał” jego Ulubieńca jakoś by przełknął, ale jeśli dojdzie do tego zgubienie go w mieście – jest bardziej niż pewny, że zapłaci za to swoją głową. No chyba, że zaraz znajdzie dzieciaka, a i żaden z nich nie powtórzy później nikomu o małym fakcie ich chwilowej rozłąki.

Gwizdnął bezgłośnie wystawiając przed siebie dłoń, a zaraz mógł patrzeć jak przysiadają na niej dwa Krwawniki Danainae. Jeden krwiście czerwony, drugi natomiast miał intensywnie niebieskie skrzydełka.

\- Sanguine, Aqua. Wraz z innymi Krwawymi poszukajcie Oblubieńca i pilnujcie, by nic mu się nie stało – mruknął cicho, obserwując jak obydwa motyle machają wolno skrzydełkami. – Jednocześnie niech jeden z was będzie ze mną w kontakcie. Tym bardziej, że mamy niespodziewanych gości – dodał, spoglądając na młodą kobietę, idącą razem z małą sześcioletnią dziewczynką, wyglądająca jak jej mniejsza kopia.

Motyle odleciały, na co nie zwrócił większej uwagi, przyglądając się uważnie pani Kuran i jej córeczce. W tej chwili powinni właśnie mijać bramy Akademii Cross; właśnie dlatego był taki chętny do zabrania dzieciaka do miasta. Nie podobało mu się to w żadnych wypadku. Musiał jak najszybciej odszukać srebrnowłosego.

 

~*~

 

Gdy podszedł pod samą bramkę, dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z ogromu kondygnacji Diabelskiego Młyna. Poderwał głowę do góry, obserwując jak jakaś para siedząca w wagoniku – który właśnie znalazł się na szczycie koła obserwacyjnego – oddawała się właśnie swoim przyjemnościom.

Ogarnął wzrokiem kolejkę, z radością dostrzegając, że nie jest ona taka długa i spokojnie jeśli teraz stanie na końcu, to w ciągu kilku minutek powinien móc już usiąść w jednym z wagoników. Dlatego też zaraz ustawił się w kolejce, czekając cierpliwie, aż w końcu będzie mógł skorzystać z atrakcji. Spojrzał jeszcze kątem oka za siebie, w chwili gdy stanął ktoś za nim. Szatyn był wyższy od niego przynajmniej o głowę i przyglądał się mu zaciekawiony.

\- Czego? – warknął cicho, odwracając się do niego i rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

\- Wybacz, po prostu masz interesujący kolor włosów – oznajmił wyższy chłopiec, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. Zero zmieszał się trochę z powodu zachowania starszego chłopaka.

\- A ja nie powinienem od razu tak wybuchać – odparł na to wampir, orientując się jeszcze, że to właśnie jest jego kolej na wejście do wagonika.

\- Hola, hola, dzieciaku – mruknął bramkarz, chwytając go za kaptur i zatrzymując w pół kroku. Widać było, że miał ubaw z tego powodu. – Dla ciebie przejścia nie ma…

\- A to niby czemu, co? – warknął, przybierając bojową postawę. – Mam prawo jak każdy inny skorzystać z tej atrakcji.

\- Niestety jesteś na to za smarkaty – odparł mężczyzna, uśmiechając się zadowolony. W końcu będzie miał okazję do jakiejś najmniejszej rozrywki.

\- Proszę pana? – Zwrócił wzrok na drugą osobę w kolejce, rozszerzając oczy ze zdziwienia. Chłopiec od dłuższego czasu często pojawiał się w mieście z rodziną i praktycznie już każdy wiedział, kim jest.

\- T…tak? – zająkał się, opuszczając zaraz dłonie wzdłuż ciała. Srebrnowłosy rzucił im długie spojrzenie, zastanawiając się kim jest ten chłopak, że ma taką władzę. Przecież reakcja tego faceta już o tym świadczyła.

\- Zatrzymałeś mojego towarzysza… Byłbym wdzięczny, jeśli pozwoliłbyś nam wejść w końcu do tego wagonika. – Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, gdy tylko mężczyzna wpuścił ich dwójkę do środka wagonika. Chłopcy usiedli po obu stronach, a mężczyzna zaraz zamknął im drzwiczki.

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić – mruknął cicho po krótkiej chwili milczenia. Akurat w tym czasie znajdowali się w połowie drogi na sam szczyt Diabelskiego Koła. – Dałbym sobie doskonale radę sam – dodał jeszcze, spoglądając na niego zły.

\- Nie śmiem w to wątpić – odparł, odpowiadając na jego spojrzenie rozbawionym uśmiechem. Doprawdy, ten chłopak siedzący naprzeciw niego był interesujący. I do tego jako jeden z nielicznych nie zwracał uwagi na jego nazwisko. – Nie mniej jednak, minęłoby mi dużo cennego czasu, gdy czekałbym na to, aż uda ci się przekonać tego faceta.

\- Hmpf, książę się znalazł od siedmiu boleści – prychnął, spoglądając szybko na bok. Akurat dotarli na sam szczyt, a wagonik zatrzymał się nagle, chybocząc się delikatnie na boki. – Eh? Co jest? – jęknął zaraz cicho, nie spodziewając takiej sytuacji.

\- Spokojnie, to normalne w tego typu atrakcjach. Maszynista zatrzymał wszystko byśmy mogli na spokojnie obejrzeć okolicę. Z resztą sam zobacz. – Po czym nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wyjrzał przez okno wagonika.

A widok był przecudowny! Zero wciągnął powietrze ze świstem spoglądając na wszystko z zafascynowaniem. Wszystko było takie malutkie – nawet nie śmiał skupić się na jakimś miejscu; skorzystanie ze swoich zdolności tylko popsułoby efekt.

\- To jest piękne – westchnął cicho, wstając i siadając po drugiej stronie, tuż obok wyższego chłopca. Spojrzał zaraz na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Wybacz moje zachowanie, jednak tak bardzo chciałem zobaczyć widok z samego szczytu. A to jest… Oh! Aż brak mi słów.

\- Nie dziwię ci się. Zapiera dech w piersiach. – odwzajemnił uśmiech, rozsiadając się wygodniej. – Nazywam się Harume Kuran.

\- Argentus Dolor. – odparł przyjmując ofiarowaną dłoń. Coś czuł, że nie należy odrzucać tej znajomości. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

\- Ja również. Wydajesz się być ciekawą osobą. – Harume przyjrzał się mu uważniej. Zdawało się, że gdzieś go widział, tylko jeszcze nie wiedział gdzie.

Obydwoje nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, iż obserwuje ich kilka motyli. Tak samo, jak i z tego co działo się na dole. Dopiero po wyjściu z wagonika zobaczyli makabryczny widok. Wszędzie było mnóstwo krwi, martwe ciała ludzi leżały w różny sposób na ziemi. Oczy mniejszego chłopca rozbłysły się na ten widok czerwienią, jednak przerażenie tą sytuacją było silniejsze od głodu.

\- Co tu się stało? – mruknął, nie chcąc zdradzać się z tym, kim jest. Przecież Harume z pewnością nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o wampirach i on sam był pewnie bardziej przerażony od niego.

\- Jedno jest pewne. Nie jest tu bezpiecznie. – Mówiąc to, chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Teraz tylko jedno miejsce przychodziło mu do głowy. – Niedaleko znajduje się weekendowy domek moich rodziców. Tam nic nam nie będzie grozić.

Był taki opanowany w tej chwili. Jakby to co przed chwilą widzieli, nie miało w ogóle miejsca. On był co najmniej podejrzany.

\- Czekaj. – Wyrwał dłoń spod jego palców, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Harume uczynił to samo, patrząc na niego zniecierpliwiony.

\- Argentusie, tu naprawdę nie jest bezpiecznie. Nie wiadomo, gdzie ten zabójca się teraz znajduje. – Starał się przemówić mu do rozsądku, jednak zamilkł widząc, że nie jest wcale słuchany. Chłopiec rozglądał się na boki, jakby skołowany. – Nie bój się. Nic nam nie będzie, jednak musimy iść.

Zero spojrzał zza niego dostrzegając lecące ku nim motyle, a wśród nich jednego charakterystycznie niebieskiego, teraz pokrytego jakąś czerwoną mazią. Bardzo podobną do krwi. Wstrzymał powietrze, zaskoczony.

Wszystkie motyle zatrzymały się, zmieniając zaraz swoją postać opadając miękko na trawę. Każdy z nich ubrany był w coś na kształt ciemnoczerwonego munduru, tylko jeden z nich odznaczał się w niebieskim kolorze, gdzieniegdzie zabrudzonego krwią.

Harume zaraz odwrócił się, zasłaniając swoim ciałem nowopoznanego chłopaka. Zero zupełnie nie wiedział dlaczego to robił, ale dla niego było to bardzo dziwne. Przecież oni się praktycznie nie znali.

\- Spokojnie. Oni nie są źli. – mruknął, wymijając go i podchodząc do mężczyzny, oraz kilku kobiet. – Aqua, co tam się stało?

\- Grupa trzech osób zaatakowała zebraną tam ludność. Na szczęście nie pomyśleli oni, by sprawdzić, czy w którymś z wagoników nikogo przypadkiem nie ma. Jak to dobrze, że nic ci nie jest – mruknął mężczyzna, pochylając się nad nim i chwytając chłopca w ramiona. – Kagami będzie się martwić, jeśli nie wrócisz teraz do niego.

\- Wiem. Chodźmy już – odparł na to, pozwalając, aby mężczyzna razem z nim zaczął oddalać się ku mieście. – Do zobaczenia niedługo, Harume. Obiecuję na swoją krew, że się spotkamy.

\- O…ok. – mruknął cicho, obserwując w milczeniu odchodzącą grupę.


	3. Chapter 3

Blondyn przygarnął do swojej piersi drobne ciałko chłopca, mrucząc pod nosem niezrozumiane słowa. Grupa przemienionych motyli stała z boku, a każdy z nich pilnował otoczenia. Byli niecały kilometr za miastem, nie oznaczało to jednak, że byli bezpieczni. Tym bardziej, gdy takich grup mogło być o wiele więcej; a ostrożności nigdy nie było za wiele.  
\- Mów wyraźniej, Kagami. Zupełnie cię nie zrozumiałem. – Argentus odsunął się od niego ze śmiechem, spoglądając na niego łagodnie. – Zbyt bardzo miałeś przyciśnięte usta go mojej głowy. – Położył rękę w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się twarz starszego chłopaka.  
\- Ty…! – warknął cicho, zamachując się i uderzając srebrnowłosego w policzek. Chłopak spojrzał na niego w szoku, zataczając się lekko i od razu łapiąc się za bolące miejsce. – Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób! Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak się zdenerwowałem, gdy zniknąłeś mi z oczu! A potem jeszcze ta cholerna rodzina Kuran! I grupa wampirów!  
\- Przepraszam, to się już więcej nie powtórzy – mruknął, rozmasowując palcami zaczerwieniony z pewnością policzek. – Po prostu ten Młyn był… Och! – Jego oczy od razu rozbłysły na wspomnienie atrakcji, w jakiej miał okazję siedzieć. – Naprawdę chciałem być przy nim jak najszybciej. Z resztą nie byłem sam! Harume siedział zaraz obok.  
\- Zaraz, Harume? – Zielonooki spojrzał uważniej na Oblubieńca, który wydawał nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, jak jego słowa zmroziły wyższego chłopaka. – Argentusie, mam rozumieć, że osoba, która ci towarzyszyła to był Kuran Harume!?  
\- No tak. Ciekawa z niego osoba. Nie mrugnął nawet okiem na te wszystkie ciała, jakie były porozrzucane! – Dłońmi starał się ogarnąć otoczenie, na jakim znajdowały się martwe ciała. Wydawał się być przy tym bardzo podekscytowany. Fioletowe tęczówki delikatnie zabarwiły się na czerwony kolor, kiedy przypomniał sobie zapach krwi unoszący się w powietrzu. – Naprawdę! Jeszcze jakby nigdy nic zaproponował mi pomoc i …  
\- Maleńki… – przerwał mu blondyn, łapiąc go delikatnie za ramiona i tym samym nakazując, by skupił na nim swoją uwagę. – Nie możesz się zadawać z kimkolwiek z tej rodziny, rozumiesz? Nie pamiętasz tego, ale ta rodzina przyniosła ci wiele bólu i dopiero Passio cię od tego uwolnił. Dlatego lepiej będzie, jeśli już nigdy więcej się nie spotkasz z tym chłopakiem, rozumiesz?  
\- Tak – mruknął cicho, spoglądając na niego ze zmęczeniem. – Chce mi się spać. Idziemy już do domu?  
\- Oczywiście. Chodźmy. – Wykrzywił wargi w przymuszonym uśmiechu. W tej chwili nie miał na to ochoty, jednak wiedział, że taki manewr uspokoi chociaż trochę chłopca.

 

~*~

 

Yuki podbiegła do syna, kucając tuż przed nim i porywając go w swoje ramiona. Pociągnęła szybko nosem, starając się powstrzymać łzy cisnące się do oczu, co było prawie, że niewykonalne.  
\- Tak bardzo się o ciebie bałam! – wyznała cicho, przytulając odrobinę mocniej ośmiolatka. Harume spojrzał na stojącego z boku ojca, trzymającego na rękach jego ukochaną siostrzyczkę. Yumeki w stosunku do matki nawet nie starała się powstrzymywać uczuć i otwarcie płakała, wtulając się w szyję ojca. – Jak to dobrze, że nic ci nie jest.  
\- Tato, czyja to sprawka? – spytał, gdy matka odsunęła się od niego delikatnie. – Te osoby nie zginęły przypadkiem; to było zamierzone. Rany były zbyt precyzyjne, by była to robota kogoś z poziomu E.  
\- Harume. Nie mów o tym przy siostrze – upomniała go matka, zaraz wciągając powietrze nosem. Coś ewidentnie jej nie pasowało. Ten ulotny już zapach był taki znajomy. Nic jednak nie powiedziała, wstając z klęczek i łapiąc syna dłoń, zwróciła się w kierunku męża. – Wracajmy już do domu i wtedy porozmawiamy.  
Harume zamilkł, idąc posłusznie obok matki. Jednocześnie jego głowę zaprzątał obraz nowo poznanego chłopaka, jak i tych żołnierzy, jacy przyszli po niego. Nie wyglądali zbyt przyjaźnie, chociaż Argentus wydawał się ufać im bezgranicznie. Tym bardziej dziwny był fakt, jak ci mężczyźni obnosili się z nim. Zupełnie jakby był co najmniej złotym jajkiem, albo drogocenną, porcelanową lalką dla kolekcjonera takich dzieł.  
Zamarł, zdając sobie w końcu sprawę z tego, skąd Argentus wydawał się być mu znajomy. Przecież lalka jaką kupił siostrze, wyglądała zupełnie jak chłopak. Jednak w dalszym ciągu coś mu tu nie pasowało. Jakiś istotny element układanki nie został przez niego odkryty.  
Nie zwrócił większej uwagi na to, że znaleźli się już w domu, ani też na to, że matka nie wprowadziła go do sypialni. Siadając na kanapie, widział jak ojciec kieruje się na górę ze śpiącą mu w ramionach Yumeki. Zapewne, aby położyć ją do łóżka.  
\- Chcesz się czegoś napić, synku? – Zwrócił uwagę na Yuki, która wydawała się być bardziej rozluźniona, od kiedy pojawili się w ich domku weekendowym. Najczęściej spędzali tu czas tylko w weekendy, dlatego też dom ten nabawił się takiego określenia.  
Pokręcił krótko głową, a matka z powrotem udała się do kuchni. Martwiła się o swojego synka. Pierwszy raz od dziesięciu lat tak panicznie bała się o czyjeś życie. Do tego jeszcze ten makabryczny widok, na jaki Harume zmuszony był patrzeć… Dla niej było to nie do pomyślenia.  
W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że pewnie musiał się przez to strasznie wystraszyć i przez wiele długich nocy obraz tego, co tam się stało, będzie za nim krążyć niczym jakaś mantra. Jednak zaraz uświadomiła sobie, że przecież jej syn jest taki jak ojciec. Jego nie ruszały takie rzeczy, a przynajmniej nie pokazywał tego po sobie w żadnym calu. Dlatego też często miała przez to problemy z odczytywaniem jego humoru, tak samo jak to bywało wcześniej z jej mężem. Szczerze, to nie wiedziała nigdy czy Kaname jest smutny, radosny, czy też zły. Do niej zawsze uśmiechał się z tą delikatnością i obchodził się z nią jak z jakąś bardzo drogocenną rzeczą. Dopiero, gdy na horyzoncie pokazywał się łowca, Kaname „odżywał” i na jego obliczu gołym okiem można było zobaczyć oznaki uczuć – najczęściej irytacji i złości. Już wtedy było widać, że jej – wtedy jeszcze tylko – przewodniczącego Nocnej Klasy ciągnie do Kiryuu. Z resztą sam Zero zachowywał się w podobny sposób, chociaż on bardziej starał się uciekać od tego uczucia.  
Zdawała sobie również doskonale sprawę z tego, iż Kaname nie darzy jej do końca takim uczuciem, jakim chciałaby, aby darzył. Ona była na czwartym miejscu, tuż po ich dzieciach. Natomiast pierwsze miejsce od początku i już do końca będzie zajmował Zero. Nieświadomie rozkochiwał w sobie kolejno wampirów i choć tego nie chciał; musiał znosić kolejnych adoratorów. Ach, ciekawe co teraz się z nim dzieje? Czy naprawdę jest mu lepiej z tamtym wampirem?   
Passio Dolor.  
Kobieta westchnęła, biorąc dwa kubki z parującą herbatą i wróciła do salonu, stawiając jeden na stole, a sama ze swoim siadając na kanapie obok syna. Akurat w tym samym momencie wrócił Kaname, oznajmiając krótko o zaśnięciu córki.  
\- Tato, wiesz coś na temat tamtego incydentu? – mruknął chłopak, spoglądając wyczekująco na starszego wampira. Mężczyzna siadł tuż obok niego, przymykając na chwilę oczy.  
\- Tak jak zauważyłeś, nie była to robota wampirów poziomu E – odparł szatyn, przeczesując ręką włosy. Gdy doszło do tego mordu był akurat na pewnym spotkaniu, gdzie musiał ustalić kilka istotnych szczegółów w jego osobistym śledztwie. Przysiągł, że znajdzie tego głupiego łowcę i zrobi to. Żaden wampir – nie ważne jak byłby potężny – nie ma prawa mieć chłopaka na wyłączność. Odzyska go, nawet jeśli równałoby się to z odwróceniem przeciwko sobie całej wampirzej społeczności. – Nie otrzymałem zbyt wiarygodnej informacji, ale razem ze znajomym jesteśmy pewni, że była to robota wyżej postawionych wampirów, lub też kogoś kto chce, byśmy zaczęli ich podejrzewać.  
\- Gdy zmierzałem w kierunku domu, drogę przecięli mi grupa siedmiu żołnierzy w dziwnych mundurach. Jednego mundur był niebieski i do tego ubrudzony krwią – oznajmił dość niepewnie jak na niego, wzbudzając tym zainteresowanie ojca i zaniepokojone spojrzenie matki.  
\- Nic ci nie zrobili? – wyjąkała, ponownie przerażona, już mając w zamiarach ponowne przytulenie się do syna.  
\- Nie, oni nie przyszli po mnie – odparł na to chłopiec, zastanawiając się co mógłby dalej powiedzieć. Nie wiedząc czemu, był przekonany, że nie powinien wymawiać imienia jego nowego znajomego. – Razem ze mną był jakiś chłopak, którego postanowiłem zabrać do domu, byśmy byli bezpieczni. Jednak oni się pojawili i zabrali go ze sobą.  
\- Zabrali tylko tego chłopaka? – upewnił się Kaname, przyglądając się sylwetce syna. Znał go na wylot i doskonale wiedział, że ten stara się coś ukryć. – Mówili coś?  
\- Tak. Powiedzieli mu, że to była grupa trzech osób, oraz że cieszą się, iż nic mu nie jest, jak i to, że niejaki Kagami będzie martwił się o niego, jeśli zaraz z nim nie wrócą – mruknął zaraz, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad sensem swojej wypowiedzi. Uważne spojrzenie ojca, jakie utkwiło w jego oczach sprawiło, że nie śmiał chociażby pomyśleć o przemilczeniu czegoś. Z resztą z drugiej strony w tym wypadku nie musiał chyba niczego ukrywać.  
\- Twój towarzysz miał jakiś znajomy zapach. Może się jakoś przedstawił? – spytała cicho, starając się w końcu dowiedzieć do kogo należał ten zapach. Nie była w stanie sama przypomnieć sobie, dlatego też może nazwisko sprawi, że coś zacznie jej świtać.  
\- N-nie… Nie przedstawialiśmy się sobie nawzajem – odparł, wzdrygając się lekko pod wpływem spojrzenia ojca. On wiedział. Wiedział, że skłamał. Jednak dlaczego nie zareagował i nic mu nie powiedział?  
\- Harume, chyba nadszedł już, abyś zaczął towarzyszyć mi w poszczególnych zebraniach. Wprowadzę cię w bycie dziedzicem nazwiska Kuran – mruknął mężczyzna, wstając od stolika i kierując się ku wyjściu z domu.  
\- Kochanie, gdzie idziesz? – Yuki wybiegła za nim, zatrzymując go w drzwiach. – Proszę, zostań z nami.  
\- Ten cały Kagami może być w jakiś sposób powiązany z Dolorem. Nie. Jestem tego pewny. Wrócę jutro, dlatego nie czekaj na mnie. – Odwrócił się zaraz na pięcie i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Yuki oparła się o drewno, po czym osunęła się na ziemię łkając cicho. Nie wierzyła, że Kaname dalej poświęca się ten sprawie.  
Natomiast Harume zasłonił usta dłonią, zastanawiając się, jaki interes ojciec mógłby mieć do Argentusa, albo do jego rodziny. To musiała być głębsza sprawa.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami został uratowany przed uderzeniem, poprzez wejście srebrnowłosego chłopca do komnaty władcy. Passio zaraz wyprostował się odchodząc od blondyna i spoglądając z czułością na swojego Ulubieńca, ręką dał Kagami’emu znać, aby wstał.  
\- Coś się stało, że przychodzisz? – Uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie, wystawiając ku niemu swoją dłoń. Zero zaraz znalazł się przy nim, wtulając w jego brzuch. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby dzisiejszego dnia, ani też teraz choroba nie dawała po sobie żadnych oznak. Jednak będzie to dobry znak dopiero za jakiś czas. Nie chciał przecież zapeszać, ale takie polepszenia czasami były po prostu ciszą przed burzą.  
\- Szukałem go – odparł Zero, wskazując głową w stronę blondyna. Zaraz też przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, jak to często robił, gdy był sobą. Ach, jakże tęsknił za tą miną! Ta buntownicza i poważna postawa; to właśnie w tych cechach chłopaka najbardziej się zakochał. Wtedy, kiedy musiał naprawdę kombinować, co naprawdę kryje się za słowami, czy gestami łowcy. Zmuszony był odkrywać jego prawdziwe uczucia. Od czasu choroby, zdarzały mu się mieć takie przebłyski swojej osobowości, ale nie dość, że działo się to rzadko, to jeszcze zaraz potem przybierał nieświadomie maskę jakiejś całkowicie innej osoby. Teraz jednak zdawał się być „sobą” od samego początku i jakoś nie wyglądało też na to, aby miało się to skończyć nagle w ciągu najbliższych sekund. Zero całym sobą emanował wręcz powagą i pewnością siebie.  
\- Coś się stało? Mam ci w czymś pomóc? – mruknął blondyn, stwierdzając w duchu, że przerwa między wypowiedziami nie może być dłuższa. On sam zauważył to już; tuż po tym jak dotarli do zamku. Zero od razu zdawał się być inną osobą. Delikatny uśmiech, jaki towarzyszył mu przez całą drogę, zaraz znikł z jego twarzy, a jego oczy nabrały chłodnego wyrazu. Sanguine, która dołączyła do nich w trakcie podróży, wydawała się być bardzo zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw. Wiedział, że była z nim, zanim ten nie postanowił dołączyć się do ich rodziny, dlatego też zapewne znała jego prawdziwą stronę najbardziej od wszystkich. Mogła wręcz wśród niektórych uchodzić za znawczynię chłopca.  
\- Chcę wychodzić z zamku, kiedy tylko najdzie mnie na to ochota – oznajmił, wzruszywszy ramionami. Nie miał w tej chwili ochoty do owijania w bawełnę. Spojrzał na Passio, przysuwając się do niego bliżej i składając na jego wargach krótki pocałunek. – Czuję się idealnie i chciałbym w końcu sam wyruszyć na polowanie. – Widząc jak ten stara się mu sprzeciwić; co poznał po jego delikatnym grymasie, ponownie pocałował go, tym razem wydłużając tą czynność o nieśmiałe pieszczoty językiem. – Bez niczyjej opieki – zaznaczył, będąc już całkowicie pewnym swojej wygranej. Przecież dla niego Władca to i w czeluść piekieł mógłby skoczyć. – Ale to dopiero rano.

\- …Idźcie w pokoju Chrystusa. – Głos księdza rozbrzmiał po wnętrzu kościoła, oznajmiając wszystkim o końcu mszy. Większa część wiernych rzuciła jeszcze chórkiem na odchodne jakieś słowa, jednak chłopca nie interesowało to, aż tak bardzo. Znajdował się tuż za organistą, który nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z obecności wampira. Zero uważnie śledził wzrokiem ośmiolatka, jaki właśnie wstawał z ławki wraz z małą dziewczynką i jak inni zaczęli zmierzać w kierunku wyjścia. Dlatego też srebrnowłosy rezygnując z uczty na młodym, bo dwudziesto-paroletnim mężczyźnie, szybkim krokiem udał się przed kościół. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, dlatego spokojnie przystanął sobie obok wyjścia, wyglądając za brązową czupryną.  
\- Harume? – Słysząc dziewczęcy głos, od razu obrócił głowę spoglądając na dziewczynkę zwracającą się właśnie do jego znajomego. – Czy nim wrócimy, możemy pójść jeszcze na lody? – spytała cicho, patrząc na niego błyszczącymi brązowymi oczyma.   
\- Oczywiście – przytaknął z uśmiechem Harume, łapiąc ją pewniej za rączkę i prowadząc ku najbliższej lodziarni. Zero skrzywił się nieznacznie na ten gest, jednak zaraz przywdział na twarz bardziej pogodną maskę i ruszył w ich kierunku. W tym samym czasie zastanawiał się, co go łączy z dziewczynką. No, była troszkę do niego podobna, jednak przecież to jeszcze nic nie oznaczało.  
\- Wiesz, co? – zagadnęła nagle dziewczynka, zatrzymując się i jednocześnie nakazując to samo starszemu chłopcu. Harume spojrzał wpierw na nią, ciekawy co powie, gdy w pewnym momencie coś go tknęło i spojrzał odrobinę wyżej, by dojrzeć zmierzającego ku nim Argentusa.  
Przełknął z trudem ślinę, starając się przybrać jakiś najmniejszy uśmiech, jednak w tej chwili nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Nie widział srebrnowłosego od dobrego tygodnia i chociaż często miał wrażenie jego obecności tuż przy nim, zwalał to na podświadomą chęć ujrzenia jego twarzy.  
\- Co się stało? – Dziewczynka spojrzała w tym samym kierunku co brat, a widząc w odległości trzech metrów osobę, która wyglądała identycznie jak Dama, krzyknęła cicho uradowana, rzucając się nieznajomemu na szyję. – Luna! – dodała jeszcze, nie wypuszczając go ze swoich objęć.  
Harume sapnął cicho zaskoczony, obserwując w zwolnionym tempie jak siostra przybliża się do żyjącego okazu Księżycowej Damy i jak ten krzywi się na jej ruch. Jednak ręce siedmiolatka odwzajemniły gest dziewczynki, a jego wzrok spoczął na nim. Miał tak intensywne spojrzenie, że nie łatwo było wytrzymać długo jego wzroku.  
W końcu jednak i on zbliżył się bardziej, łapiąc delikatnie siostrę i odciągając ją od srebrnowłosego. Yumeki wydawała się nie być zadowoloną, jednak przytulana przez nią osoba wręcz przeciwnie. Zero wykrzywił wargi w zadowolonym uśmiechu, nieświadomie ukazując minimalnie odrobinę dłuższy kieł. Niestety, nie uszło to uwadze starszemu chłopcu, który choć tego nie skomentował, zanotował sobie w pamięci o tym szczególe.  
\- Harume Kuran, witaj – mruknął cicho, kłaniając się lekko z nonszalancją. Yumeki odebrała to jako zwyczajne oddanie posłuszeństwa bratu, jednak ten zauważył prawdziwe znaczenie tego gestu. On wiedział o tym kim jest i najwidoczniej fakt ten ujął jego dumie, że musiał dowiedzieć się o tym od osób trzecich. – Minęło już trochę czasu od naszego ostatniego spotkania. – Rzucił mu kpiące spojrzenie, zaraz skupiając swoją uwagę na jego siostrze. – Wybaczy mi panienka, ale nie miałem okazji jeszcze panienki poznać – zwrócił się do Yumeki, chwytając jej małą dłoń i dosłownie muskając ustami skórę jej palców. – Nazywam się Argentus Dolor.  
\- Śmiesznie się nazywasz – odparła zaraz dziewczynka, uśmiechając się pogodnie. „Yumeki była zupełnie jak matka” przypomniały mu się słowa ojca, który kiedyś skomentował tak zachowanie jego siostry. – Yumeki Kuran, jestem siostrą Harume – przedstawiła się radośnie, łapiąc chłopców za ręce i pociągnęła ich w kierunku lodziarni.  
Zero w pierwszym momencie chciał wyrwać się z drobnego uścisku jej palców i głośno powiedzieć jej, co myśli sobie o takim spoufalaniu się z dopiero co poznaną osobą. Niestety, w tym samym też momencie dostrzegł, że są przez wejściem do wcześniej wspomnianego miejsca. Nim jeszcze przekroczyli próg pomieszczenia, Zero rzucił krótkie spojrzenie bratu Yumeki, po czym jego uwaga skupiła się na wnętrzu lodziarni.  
Pomieszczenie to nie było zbyt wielkie. W lokaliku mieściły się co prawda cztery okrągłe stoliki, jednak już więcej ich tam stać nie mogło. Z tyłu sali mieściła się lada, za którą stała kobieta w średnim wieku, natomiast obok stała jakaś dziwna maszyna. Nie znał jej zastosowania, ale jej ciche burczenie nie podobało mu się w żadnym calu.  
\- Dzień dobry! – rzuciła na wstępie, puszczając chłopców i podchodząc do pani wręcz tanecznym krokiem. Harume uśmiechnął się tylko widząc zachowanie siostry, jednak w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował. W przeciwieństwie do srebrnowłosego.  
\- Ale ona wesolutka. Chyba musiała się dużo najeść – burknął cicho, woląc zostać przy drzwiach lokalu. Przy nich czuł się jakoś pewniej.  
\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – odpowiedziała na przywitanie Yumeki, uśmiechając się serdecznie. – To, co zawsze? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, podeszła do maszyny, coś chwilkę przy niej ustawiając. Następnie sięgnęła po wafelka i podłożyła go pod mały kurek, by za chwilę przekazać dziewczynce jednego loda. Ta natychmiast podbiegła do Argentusa i z uśmiechem wcisnęła mu w ręce przysmak. W między czasie pracownica lodziarni zdążyła przygotować dwa kolejne, które dziewczynka odebrała wraz z bratem. Zaraz też usiedli przy stoliku, znajdującym się najbliżej okna i czekali, aż drugi chłopiec pójdzie za ich przykładem.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to – mruknął, mimo wszystko przysiadając się do nich i powoli zaczynając jeść zimny przysmak. Robił przy tym taką minę, jakby ktoś go przynajmniej torturował.  
\- Nie smakuje ci? – Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego niepewnie, jakoś zapominając o swoim lodzie. – Jeżeli nie lubisz śmietankowych lodów, to trzeba było powiedzieć. Zamówilibyśmy ci coś innego.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu dopiero niedawno udało mi się wyjść z choroby i dosłownie mogłem w końcu wyrwać się z zacisza domowego. Z resztą nieważne, to jest nawet dobre. – Uśmiechnął się niezbyt pewnie, ponownie smakując loda. Tym razem jednak nie zmarszczył się pod wpływem jego smaku, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się nieśmiałe zadowolenie. – To jest dobre.  
\- Prawda? – Yumeki uśmiechnęła się radośnie, również biorąc się za swojego loda. Harume westchnął bezgłośnie, obserwując Argentusa i powoli biorąc się za konsumpcję. Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał, że jego tata sprawdzał jakąś osobę, która nosiła nazwisko jego towarzysza. W takim razie albo poszukiwał jego, albo kogoś z rodziny chłopaka. Niemniej jednak powinien być bardziej ostrożny. Skoro ojciec chciał kogoś znaleźć, mogło oznaczać to dwie rzeczy. Ta osoba mogła być wielce niebezpieczna dla otoczenia, albo najzwyczajniej w świecie nalazła za skórę ojcu. Mimo wszystko znaczyło to, że znajomość może nieść za sobą negatywne skutki.  
\- Lód ci się rozpuszcza – usłyszał z bliska głos Argentusa, który teraz znajdował się tuż obok niego. Spojrzał w jego fioletowe tęczówki, w których to tańczyły wesołe iskierki. Chłopak wskazał głową na jego dłoń, którą zaczął brudzić roztapiający się leniwie lód. Harume bąknął coś cicho w ramach przeprosin, sięgając po chusteczkę, jednak zamarł czując język srebrnowłosego na swojej skórze. Ten zlizywał powoli roztopionego loda z jego ręki, patrząc się przy tym na niego z wyzwaniem. Młody Kuran milczał jak zaklęty, rzucając jeszcze swojej siostrze krótkie spojrzenie, jednak ta pochłonięta była w całości widokiem za oknem. – Następnym razem, będę zmuszony nie tylko rękę ci czyścić – zaśmiał się cicho, odsuwając się ponownie na swoje miejsce. Yumeki spojrzała na nich przez chwilę, powracając do widoku za oknem. – Mam nadzieję, że twoja siostra nie zdradzi się z tym, iż mnie poznała. W innym wypadku będę zmuszony ją zabić…   
Na twarzy młodego wampira wykwitł uśmiech, jakby przed chwilą w ogóle z jego ust nie padała groźba. Harume jednak doskonale to zauważył, dlatego też spiął się cały przez chwilę tylko i wyłącznie obserwując go w milczeniu.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci tknąć mojej siostry – odparł, wstając ze swojego miejsca i pociągając sześciolatkę ku wyjściu. Kiwnął jeszcze tylko sprzedawczyni, która natomiast odmachała im z uśmiechem, spoglądając po chwili na samotnie siedzącego chłopca.  
\- Czegoś sobie życzysz, chłopcze? – spytała go życzliwie, wzdrygając się, gdy ten w oka mgnieniu pojawił się tuż przed jej twarzą. Oczy chłopca lśniły dziką czerwienią, jednak to zamiast odstraszyć kobietą, tylko ją przyciągnęło ku zgubie.  
\- A możesz zaoferować mi swoją krew? – Kły wydłużyły się, kiedy tylko pani w średnim wieku kiwnęła krótko głową i zaprowadziła go na zaplecze. Tam chłopiec mógł skosztować gorącej krwi, zmieszanej z zimnem lodów śmietankowych.


	5. Chapter 5

Harume wszedł szybkim krokiem do domu i zaraz udał się do gabinetu, gdzie miał nadzieję spotkać swojego tatę. Chciał mu wszystko powiedzieć mimo, iż coś w głębi niego irracjonalnie prosiło, aby milczał dalej. Jednak groźba wisząca nad jego siostrą napawała go takim przerażeniem, że nie myślał o niczym innym jak tylko o zapewnieniu jej bezpieczeństwa.  
Pociągnął szybko za klamkę, która po ustąpieniu z cichym kliknięciem, ukazała mu puste wnętrze pomieszczenia. Ośmiolatek warknął szpetnie pod nosem, kierując swoje kroki ku salonowi, gdzie była możliwość, że znajdował się tam Kaname. Na szczęście akurat z tym nie pomylił się i nastał tam swojego ojca. W obecności kilku osób.  
Przełknął cicho ślinę, patrząc na rozmawiające z jego tatą wampiry. Wszyscy wydawali się być naprawdę podenerwowani.  
\- Mówię ci, Kaname! Z tym trzeba coś zrobić! – warknęła kobieta o jasnych, brązowych włosach, które sięgały jej dalej niż za pośladki. Zaraz jednak odwróciła się w kierunku chłopca, patrząc na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu. – Harume… witaj – mruknęła płasko, odsuwając się minimalnie. Najwidoczniej nie chciała prowadzić dalszej rozmowy w jego obecności.  
\- Ruka, nie sądzisz, że chcesz po prostu zrobić za dużo w jednym czasie? – spytał Kuran, patrząc na nią z naganą. To jednak nie zrobiło wrażenia na wampirzycy, która tylko prychnęła w odpowiedzi. Harume natomiast podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się tej wymianie zdań.  
\- Nie, Kaname. To ty tak naprawdę nie chcesz nic robić w tej sprawie, bo cały czas podążasz za niemożliwym – odparła, przyglądając się mu przez chwilę gniewnie. – Pomyśl, że ta grupa zagraża też i twoim dzieciom. Nie tylko mieszkańcy nie są bezpieczni. Zrozum, że nie wiemy nic o tej grupie oprócz tego, że w krótkim czasie bez hałasu uśmiercili ponad dwudziestu cywili. Twój syn miał wielkie szczęście, że nie zaglądali do tych wagoników, w innym wypadku pewnie byłby teraz półtora metra pod ziemią, a Yuki opłakiwałaby stratę swojego ukochanego syna.  
\- Ruka, powiedziałaś za dużo – upomniał ją stojący tuż za nią wampir, chwytając ją delikatnie za ramię. – Mimo wszystko sądzę, że ma rację i powinniśmy działać już teraz. Sprawa Dolora może jeszcze trochę zaczekać. Chyba, że ten Gad jest jakoś powiązany z tymi morderstwami.  
\- To niemożliwe – wyrwało się chłopcu, nim zdążyłby pomyśleć o konsekwencjach swoich słów. Pięć par oczu zwróciło się w jego kierunku, jednak chłopiec nawet nie mrugnął. Nie był poddany pod czujne spojrzenie ojca, który po prostu przyglądał mu się zaintrygowany.  
\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – odezwała się panna Souen, która dopiero nie tak dawno zgodziła się na zaręczyny Kaina Akatsuki.  
\- On był wtedy ze mną, a i wydawał się równie zaskoczony widokiem, co ja. Z resztą jego służący, jacy później po niego przyszli, twierdzili, że to była grupa jakichś trzech wampirów. – Odpowiedział na spojrzenie ojca, nie spuszczając go z oczu przez dłuższą chwilę. Dlatego też mógł zauważyć, jak w jego oczach zbiera się gniew, a następnie mężczyzna wstał gwałtownie z kanapy, podchodząc do syna szybkim krokiem.  
\- Twierdzisz więc, że twoim towarzyszem była osoba o nazwisku „Dolor”? Opisz mi go… – polecił krótko, odsuwając się i dając tym samym synowi trochę swobody. Nie chciał, aby przez jego bliskość, chłopiec nie zdradził już nic więcej.  
\- Wyglądał tak~! – odezwała się nagle najmłodsza z rodziny, podchodząc do taty z albumem i wskazując mu jedno zdjęcie, którego w ogóle dostanie kosztowało wampira mnóstwo wysiłku i czasu. Mianowicie przedstawiał ono rodzinę Kiryuu na szóste urodziny bliźniaków. Zebrani byli tylko chłopcy i ich rodzice, jednak wszyscy wydawali się być bardzo szczęśliwi. Yumeki nie wskazała nikogo będąc przekonana, że tatuś sam się domyśli o tym, że miała na myśli nieśmiało uśmiechniętego chłopca, który ramieniem obejmował swojego bliźniaka. Kaname jednak swoją uwagę skupił na wyglądzie ojca chłopców. Zero zapewne tak teraz wygląda, taka myśl zaraz przeszła mu przez głowę, gdy spoglądał na mężczyznę na fotografii.  
\- Przedstawił się wam jako Zero Dolor? – upewnił się, a widząc ich niepewne wyrazy twarzy, westchnął bezgłośnie. Cwana bestia, już nawet swojego imienia nie używał. – W takim razie jak?  
\- Argentus Dolor.

 

~*~

 

Zero usiadł na łóżku, ściągając pośpiesznie buty z nóg. Nie kłopocząc się ich ułożeniem, zaczął szybko ściągać z siebie ubrania i rzucać je tuż obok, na podłogę.  
Czuł, że siły do niego wracają, a i już od paru dni nie nękały go ataki. Dodatkowo, wczoraj ponoć znów był sobą, co było fenomenem biorąc pod uwagę to, że jego poprzednia przemiana miała miejsce jakoś dziesięć dni temu. Niestety, nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z tego, jak wrócił do swojej postaci. Dosłownie tylko jakieś urywki. Był też pewien, że stał wtedy u swojego ojca w sypialni.  
Zaraz… chłopak zamarł nagle, gdy kilka informacji napłynęło do jego ciałka. Passio nie był jego ojcem, – to wiedział już od dawna – ale to, że był on jego kochankiem nawet mu się nie śniło. To było takie… Dziwne, jakby nie na miejscu.  
Passio nie pasował mu jakoś w roli jego kochanka. Tam powinien być ktoś inny. W tej chwili nie wiedział kto, ale był święcie przekonany, że to nie była rola, dla jego przybranego ojca. Przed oczyma pojawiła mu się mglista postać jakiegoś młodzieńca. Był odrobinę niższy od jego siedemnastoletniej wersji, miał średniej długości kasztanowe kosmyki i bardzo podobnej barwy tęczówki. Jakby starsza wersja Harume.  
\- Memento… – Spojrzał wystraszony w kierunku Sanguine, która pojawiając się znikąd, znalazła się tuż obok niego. – Memento – powtórzyła, spoglądając mu w tęczówki i postanawiając pokazać mu większość swoich wspomnień dotyczących chłopca.

„ _\- […] Nie mów, że…_  
 _\- Tak, właśnie tak… Uczynił cię jednym ze swoich dzieci. W tym samym momencie stałeś się jego oczkiem w głowie._

_\- Wszystko dobrze?_   
_\- Ależ oczywiście. Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej z myślą, że ktoś przetrzymuje mojego brata i może go wykorzystać na swoją korzyść._

_\- […] Ja tak naprawdę w twoich oczach nie należę do osób, które nienawidzisz. – Musnął jego wargi. – Gdyby było inaczej, nie pozwoliłbyś mi się pocałować._   
_\- To nazywasz pocałunkiem? Słaby z ciebie Casanova._   
_\- Żebyś później tego nie pożałował. – Naparł na jego usta, językiem dając mu do zrozumienia, by rozchylił je trochę, co ten skwapliwie uczynił._

_\- Aach… daj.. nghh… sobie z achh tym spokój! – Zero z trudem podniósł się, odpychając od siebie dłonie Kurana. Podniecenie jednak dalej widoczne było w jego oczach…_   
_\- Che, sam się o to prosiłeś. – nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, odwrócił go na bok, sam się na nim kładąc. Rozpiął spodnie, by po wyciągnięciu swojego fiuta i pobudzeniu go o wiele bardziej do życia, wszedł w łowcę szybkim ruchem.._

_\- O co ci chodzi? Zachowujesz się jak rozkapryszona panienka. Jeszcze przed chwilą jęczałeś z przyjemności, jaką ci dawałem._  
 _\- Daj już sobie z tym spokój. Przecież jak sam nie dawno określałeś – przeleciałeś mnie. Jak zwykłą kurewkę. Więc teraz miej trochę godności, jak przystało na wampira Czystej Krwi i nie zawracaj mi już głowy._ ”

Chłopak opadł na łóżko, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczyma na motylicę. To, co właśnie widział przekraczała jego wszelkie wyobrażenia. Spodziewał się doprawdy wszystkiego, ale nie tego, że był kochankiem kogoś, kto był najprawdopodobniej kimś z rodziny Harume. Nie, żeby ten szczegół mu przeszkadzał; po prostu polubił chłopca i nie chciał, żeby ten przez tą sytuację, zraził się do kogoś z nich.  
\- Czemu… Czemu mi to wszystko pozwoliłaś sobie przypomnieć? – mruknął cicho, patrząc na motylicę bez wyrazu. Teraz już nawet nie dziwił się, dlaczego jej wzrost nie robił na nim wrażenia jak „poznał ją” siedem lat temu. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że znał ją wcześniej mogło jakoś podświadomie na niego wpłynąć.  
\- Dostałam taki rozkaz od Nobody… – odparła motylica, uśmiechając się nieznacznie gdy dostrzegła niezrozumienie wypisane na twarzy chłopca. Zapomniała, że zniknięcie Nobody nastąpiło przez chorobą chłopca i jego utratą pamięci, a to co mu pokazała nie było wystarczające by zrozumiał, dlaczego słuchała rozkazów nie pochodzących od Władcy. – Twój przybrany ojciec może i jest moim panem, jednak to nie on był przy moich narodzinach. A musisz wiedzieć, że każdy Krwawnik wypełni każde życzenie osoby, którą pierwszą po narodzeniu ujrzy. Jestem najstarszym Krwawnikiem, a świadkiem mojego narodzenia i większości moich pobratymców jest Nobody w postaci małego chłopca.  
\- Mam rozumieć, że gdyby przydarzyła się sytuacja, że Nobody i Passio mieliby odmienne zdanie to poszlibyście za Nodoby, tak? – Kaszlnął raz i kolejny czując, że atak nawiedzi dzisiaj jego ciało. Najwidoczniej dzisiejszy dzień mógł być po prostu zwykłą ciszą przed burzą. – Zresztą to nieistotne. Gdzie jest teraz Laila? Odkąd tamta lekarka zginęła, tylko ona może mi jakoś po… Ghee! – Kaszel zagłuszył resztę jego wypowiedzi, jednak motylica i tak wiedziała, co chciał jej przekazać. Zaraz też wyleciała z jego komnaty, po uprzednim zmienieniu swojej postaci.  
Zero skulił się na pościeli, starając przydusić jakoś uczucie trawiącego go od środka bólu. Już dawno nie doświadczył, aż tak bolesnego ataku. Miał wrażenie, jakby nie tylko jego wnętrzności miały zostać spalone, ale również każdy nerw i kosteczka. To było bardzo niepokojące.  
Lody. A jeśli ta kobieta wrzuciła mu coś do tego specyfiku? Albo ogólnie było w nim coś, czego on nie powinien jeść? To tak jakby sam właśnie spisał na siebie wyrok. Idiota z niego. Mógł się wpierw zastanowić, nim coś spróbował.  
Laila zamajaczyła się mu przed oczyma. Jej usta układały się w jakieś słowa, jednak w jego uszach słychać było tylko własne dudniące głośno serce. Żałował, że w chwilach takie jak ta nie potrafił czytać z ruchów warg.  
Kobieta podniosła go delikatnie do siadu, przykładając mu do ust jakiś specyfik, który z trudem przełknął. Zaraz też atak kaszlu nabrał na sile, by po paru minut ucichnąć. Przynajmniej na razie z tym będą mieli spokój.  
Chłopiec rzucił jej spojrzenie, którego z początku nie potrafiła zrozumieć. To nie był wzrok Argentusa, jaki przez prawie dziesięć lat mieszkał w zamku. Spojrzenie te należało do młodego łowcy, którego miała okazję poznać wcześniej. W jego oczach czaił się dawny blask, a duma chłopaka w końcu wróciła na swoje miejsce. Wcześniej znajdowała się tam tylko namiastka starego chłopaka. Teraz jednak wiedziała, że on wrócił, a ten atak musiał najwidoczniej być jednym z ostatnich.  
\- Co się stało? – Laila odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, przy których stali młodszy Kiryuu, oraz jej kochanka. Brunetka, która zadała te pytanie podeszła bliżej łóżka, spoglądając uważniej na chłopca. – Ponoć przez tydzień było lepiej… – bąknęła cicho, rzucając oskarżające spojrzenie Ichiru. Myślała, że przez te kilka lat chłopak zdążył jej zaufać.  
\- Tak było, dopóki chłopak nie odzyskał do końca swojego jestestwa – odparła kobieta, układając delikatnie wampira w pościeli i wstając na równe nogi. – Kana, chodźmy. Nie jestem tu już potrzebna, a w tej chwili chciałabym spędzić z tobą kilka chwil. – Mrugnęła w kierunku dziewczyny, całując ją nieśpiesznie w wargi i wychodząc pierwsza z pomieszczenia. Shinonome skinęła jeszcze w kierunku młodszego z wampirów, żegnając się krótko i podążając za swoją panią.


	6. Chapter 6

Argentus nie pojawił się już mu przed oczyma, tak jak gdyby fakt, że poinformował o nim ojca sprawił, że chłopak postanowił go więcej nie odwiedzić. Z jednej strony był zadowolony. Oznaczało to bowiem, że jego siostrzyczka była bezpieczna. Z drugiej natomiast odczuwał jakiś wewnętrzny niepokój. W sumie przecież skąd chłopak mógł wiedzieć o tym, że powiedział o nim ojcu? Zaczynał się już o niego martwić mimo, iż dopiero minęły jakieś trzy dni od ich ostatniego spotkania w lodziarni.  
Wczoraj nawet pani Eleonora pytała się o srebrnowłosego, tłumacząc swoje pytanie tym, że chłopiec naprawdę ma złote serce i chciałaby go jeszcze raz spotkać.  
Natomiast jeśli chodzi o tatę, praktycznie cały czas przebywał u siebie w gabinecie, robiąc kilkanaście rzeczy naraz. Pisanie listów, przeglądanie jakichś ksiąg i przyjmowanie średnio siedem-osiem razy dziennie grupek podlegających mu wampirów, którzy wykonywali mniejsze lub większe zadania.  
Ośmiolatek wyszedł z domu, idąc szybko do stajni i tam podchodząc raźnym krokiem do boksu jego ukochanej klaczy. Biała Lilia łypnęła na niego krótko wzrokiem, potrząsając krótko głową. Była już w pełni osiodłana, co nie powinno mieć miejsca. Harume jednak nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi zadowolony, że o kilka minut szybciej będzie już mógł na niej pojeździć. Otwierając boks , już miał chwytać za jej cugle, jednak w tym samym momencie dostrzegł coś, czego stojąc przed drzwiczkami ujrzeć nie mógł. Na sianie, tuż przy kopytach klaczy leżał chłopak. Chociaż bardziej trafnym określeniem byłoby, że spał.  
Harume niepewnie podszedł do niego odrobinę bliżej, przyglądając się z zaintrygowaniem twarzy srebrnowłosego. Była taka łagodna, nie zaznaczona żadnym zmartwieniem, ani grymasem, jaki często występował na jego obliczu.  
Dopiero teraz też dostrzegł, że stojąca tuż obok i przyglądająca się mu klacz, jest cała spocona. Zupełnie jakby jeszcze niedawno ktoś na niej jeździł.  
Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Argentusa, po chwili kucając przy nim i pociągając go lekko za ramię. Srebrnowłosy stęknął cicho w proteście, kręcąc się trochę i w końcu uchylając odrobinę powieki.  
\- Huh…? – Spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie, by zaraz uśmiechnąć się delikatnie. Tak nieśmiało. – Kaname, tak bardzo tęskniłem – mruknął cicho, wyciągając ku niemu ręce i obejmując go za szyję. Zaraz też przyciągnął do siebie zaskoczonego szatyna, który nie spodziewając się czegoś takiego, opadł na mniejszego chłopca całym ciałem.  
W głowie Harume szalała burza. Tyle pytań zaczęło krążyć wokół, że w ogóle nie wiedział, które pytanie jest ważniejsze. Argentus zna jego ojca? Tęsknił za nim? Ale dlaczego? Gdzie się poznali? Jak długo? Czemu w ogóle się rozstali? Jakie łączyły ich relacje?  
\- Harume – odparł tylko, powoli odwzajemniając uścisk Argentusa. Nic nie wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia kim naprawdę jest chłopak. Był pewny tylko, że jego wygląd nie jest adekwatny do wieku. Srebrnowłosy musiał mieć o wiele więcej lat, skoro znał dłuższy czas jego ojca. – Nie jestem Kaname, tylko Harume.  
\- Nie szkodzi, panie Czystokrwisty. – Chłopak jęknął cicho zaskoczony, czując jak usta Argentusa muskają skórę jego szyi. Szarpnął się, gdzieś w podświadomości wiedząc, że musi uciekać. Niestety, z narastającą paniką musiał stwierdzić, że leżąca pod nim osóbka jest o wiele silniejsza, niż był w stanie przypuszczać. – Jakie to uczucie stać się ofiarą? Trzęsiesz się w trwodze przed swoim oprawcą, o którym tak naprawdę nic nie wiesz, gdyż on okazuje się być kimś innym. – Kły przebiły delikatną skórę, zagłębiając się o wiele bardziej. Zaraz jednak wycofały się, a gdy z ranki powoli poczęła wypływać krew, Argentus zaczął bez pośpiechu zlizywać kropelki, widocznie się nią delektując.  
\- Nie… – Harume czuł jak jego ciało zaczyna niekontrolowanie trząść się, a on sam panicznie zaciskał zarówno dłonie na materiale koszulki srebrnowłosego, jak i powieki. – Nie baw się mną, tylko od razu mnie zabij. – Wprawdzie nie wiedział dlaczego to powiedział, jednak czuł, że są to jedyne słowa jakie mogłyby opuścić gardło osoby z rodziny Kuran. Mimo strachu, jaki był gołym okiem widoczny, chciał pokazać, że potrafi chociaż trochę go przezwyciężać. Chociażby słownie.  
\- Zaraz… – stęknął cicho zdziwiony, poluzowując uścisk. Zaraz też wykorzystał to Harume, wyrywając się i odskakując do tyłu. Biała Lilia parsknęła tylko w sprzeciwie na tak gwałtowny ruch. – Czemu sądziłeś, że chcę cię zabić? – Wybuchnął śmiechem, zasłaniając lewą dłonią usta. – Harume, nigdy w życiu nie ośmieliłbym cię zabić – wyznał cicho, kiedy tylko powstrzymał rozbawienie. Przybrał od razu poważną minę, przyglądając się na chłopaka z uwagą. – Naprawdę jesteś podobny do Kaname. Jednak twoje zachowanie jest całkowicie inne. Podoba mi się to.  
Szatyn wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk niezrozumienia, co Zero skwitował tylko uniesioną do góry brwią.  
\- Kaname, albo Yuki opowiadali ci coś może o swoich latach szkolnych? – spytał, a widząc jak ten kiwa głową uśmiechnął się lekko. – To, że twoja matka była strażniczką to wiesz, prawda? – Kolejne kiwnięcie. – Myślę, że tego mogę nie udowodnić do końca, ale nazywam się Zero Kiryu i byłem drugim strażnikiem przed przymusowym dojściem do Nocnej Klasy.

 

~*~

 

Ichiru przez krótki okres czasu zasłynął z niewiarygodnie wielkiej umiejętności walki kataną. Informacja ta opłynęła prawie każdą osobę związaną z Władcą Mroku, dlatego też mało kto ośmielał się stawiać mu czoło. Oczywiście, było kiedyś kilku śmiałków, którzy niedowierzali w siłę chłopaka i wyzwali go na pojedynek. Niestety dla nich, każdy kończył bez życia. Młodszy bliźniak miał swoje zasady, których trzymał się nieraz jak tonący brzytwy. Jedną z nich było – „Zabij, kiedy masz zostać zabity”. Mogło to dziwnie brzmieć biorąc pod uwagę, że przecież jak jego starszy brat również był wampirem. Jednak Ichiru i tu miał już kolejny sposób.  
Jego ofiary same mu się oddawały. Tak długo przy nich był, kręcił się, aż w końcu dziewczyna, czy chłopak sam nie poprosił go o skosztowanie przez niego ich krwi. Mimo wszystko Ichiru jakoś nie lubił nigdy na siłę odbierać im życiodajnej posoki. Sądził, że to nie przystoi mu, dlatego też w kryzysowych sytuacjach korzystał z Uroku, by nie mieć potem wyrzutów sumienia.  
Miało też to na celu pokazania swojemu bratu, że inne działanie jest jak najbardziej złe. Zero przecież przed utratą pamięci nigdy by tak nie postąpił, a będąc u boku Passio niczego nie można było być pewnym.  
Passio tylko w stosunku do chłopaka był delikatny; dla niego zdarzało się mu być nawet miłym. Dla innych osób był bezwzględny i bezlitosny. A już szczególnie dla swoich ofiar, które traktował jak ostatnie ścierwa, nie licząc się z ich bólem. Po prostu przychodził, posilał się i pozostawiał ich na pewną śmierć, by z delikatnych, łagodnym uśmiechem wrócić do swojego Oblubieńca.  
\- Nad czym tak namiętnie myślisz? – Słysząc znajomy głos, spojrzał krótko na brunetkę, po krótkiej chwili ponownie odwracając się w kierunku pełnej tarczy księżyca.  
Najprawdopodobniej właśnie dzisiaj jego brat powróci do swojej postaci na tą jedną noc.  
Dziewczyna powiodła za nim wzrokiem i kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Ona również martwiła się o Zero. Jego stan zdrowia mimo, iż wydawał się poprawiać, w rzeczywistości był bardzo niestabilny, co wręcz mogło zagrażać jego życiu. Wraz z panienką Lailą starała się wytłumaczyć mu w ciągu ostatnich dni, że lepiej dla niego będzie jeśli zostanie w domu i pozwoli, aby one się nim zajęły. Niestety, chłopak będąc już całkowicie sobą – nie licząc tylko wyglądu – był ponownie upartym łowcą, który chciał wszystko robić w pojedynkę. Walczyć z przeciwnościami losu, jak i żyć w samotności. Jakby wokół nie było ludzi (bądź też wampirów), którzy się o niego martwili i w każdej chwili gotowi byli skoczyć za nim w ogień. Jak chociażby tamta dziewucha, jaka pełniła z nim kiedyś funkcję Strażnika.  
Jedynym plusem było to, że w dalszym ciągu Kagami, czy Ichiru potrafili trafić do niego i dzięki temu udało im się nakłonić go, aby przez kilka dni pozostał jeszcze w rezydencji po ostatnim ataku. Miało to służyć zrobieniu mu kilku badań, które może chociaż odrobinę odsłoniłyby rąbku tajemnicy choroby Zero.  
\- Zwiał… – odparł cicho, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie i czekając, aż dziewczyna przystanie na te zaproszenie. – Kagami przyszedł dziś rano do niego, jednak Zero postanowił kilka chwil wcześniej opuścić zamek. – Przymknął na chwilę powieki, wracając wspomnieniami do dzisiejszego poranka. „Ichi! Twój brat…! On uciekł!”. – Wysłałem kilku z Krwawych Obrońców, jednak szansa na to, że znajdą go jest nikła. Mimo wszystko, Zero jako jeden z nielicznych zna ich na wylot. Zasługuje to dzięki mojej krwi i tej należącej do Władcy.  
\- Odkąd Kagami zabrał go do miasta, Zero praktycznie cały czas tam siedział – podsunęła myśl, spoglądając na niego z profilu. – Z drugiej strony odkąd San-chan sprawiła, że wszystko sobie przypomniał, równie dobrze może być tam, gdzie wcześniej kochał spędzać czas…  
\- Taaak… – westchnął cicho, opadając z westchnieniem na plecy. Kiedy jeszcze Shizuka żyła, a on przez krótki okres czasu był w szkole, dokładnie pamiętał momenty, kiedy jego brat przywdziewał na twarz delikatny uśmiech, którego nawet Kuran nie był wstanie zedrzeć. A Biała Lilia była tego nieodzownym elementem. – Klacz! Biała Lilia należąca do Kurana! – krzyknął nagle, a dziewczyna parsknęła tylko śmiechem w odpowiedzi. Wiedziała, że Ichiru wpadnie w końcu na możliwe miejsce pobytu brata. W końcu byli bliźniakami. Byli złączeni bardziej niż zwykłe rodzeństwo.  
\- Dom Kaname znajduje się w pobliżu wioski, gdzie ostatnio był ten atak. Jakieś półtora, może dwa kilometry od tamtego miejsca. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, spoglądając na zaciętą minę Ichiru. – Z tego co wiem, to Kuran tuż po zakończeniu szkoły zabrał klacz ze sobą. Zaraz za jego domem znajdują się stajnie, gdzie trzyma kilka koni, głównie po to, żeby jego dzieciaki miały na czym jeździć w wolnych chwilach.  
\- I to tam może być mój brat – mruknął, podnosząc się i zabierając z ziemi katanę, którą przypiął sobie zaraz do boku. – Biorę ze sobą Aquę. Jakby Kagami wrócił powiedz mu, żeby jechał za mną.  
\- Kagami wyjechał… Powiedział, że on nie jest wystarczająco dobry i wyruszył po Nobody. – Mówiąc to, Kana zrobiła bardzo zmartwioną minę. – Myślałam, że ci mówił. W końcu traktowaliście się jak bracia.  
\- Tylko ci się wydawało… Wyruszam za bratem – odparł chłodno, odchodząc szybkim krokiem. Kana tylko westchnęła, również podnosząc się i po spojrzeniu ostatni raz w tarczę księżyca, skierowała się w stronę wnętrza zamku. Powolnym krokiem szła ku swojej sypialni, kiedy nagle poczuła jak ktoś łapie ją boleśnie za ramiona i popycha na ścianę.  
\- Aach… – jęknęła cicho, czując zęby kąsające ją po szyi i dłonie sprawnie rozbawiające ją spodni i bielizny.  
\- Krzycz, jeśli chcesz… Bo będzie boleśnie. – Słysząc TEN głos zatrzęsła się, a w tej samej chwili mogła każdą komórką ciała wrzeszczeć. Dwa ogniska bólu i rozkoszy mieszały się ze sobą, wprawiając ją w bliżej nieokreślony stan. Chciała, aby ssał jej krew i jednocześnie pragnęła, by przestał, bo jej krew potrzebna jest do przeżycia panience Laili. Podobnie było z utraconą sekundy temu cnotą. Z jednej strony, te uczucie było tak podniecające, że była gotowa skomleć o więcej. Z drugiej natomiast, aby być przydatna miała całe życie być w czystości.  
Łzy bezradności spłynęły po jej policzkach, kiedy na przemian jęczała i łkała, czując co rusz posuwającego się w jej wnętrzu penisa i język sunący po rankach na jej szyi.


	7. Chapter 7

Dziewczynka weszła powolnym krokiem do kuchni, przytulając do swojej malutkiej piersi ukochanego pluszaka i rozglądając się za swoją mamusią. Niestety, kobiety nie było w pomieszczeniu, dlatego też zaraz wyszła z kuchni, kierując się do salonu, a zaraz potem podreptała w kierunku gabinetu tatusia.  
Skoro mamy nie było w kuchni, to pewnie musiała pójść albo do taty, albo poszła do miasta kupić coś dobrego na kolację.  
Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, pukając do pokoju i wchodząc do środka. Jej wzrok od razu padł na tatę, który pochylał się nad mamą, leżącą na plecach na biurku. Yuki jęczała cichuteńko, w czasie gdy Kaname kąsał delikatnie jej szyję, widocznie kołysząc subtelnie biodrami. Słysząc jednak czyjeś wtargnięcie, zamarł podnosząc głowę i patrząc na niepewne oblicze córeczki.  
\- Yumeki… – sapnął cicho, odsuwając się praktycznie od razu od Yuki, która zaraz zeskoczyła sprawnie z biurka, poprawiając się nieznacznie. Wampir natomiast zapiął szybko spodnie, po czym podszedł zaraz do dziewczynki, kucając przy niej i przytulając jej małe ciałko do siebie. – Tatuś z mamusią właśnie mówili sobie jak bardzo się kochają. Tak jak ja właśnie mówię to tobie – mówiąc to, pocałował ją delikatnie w oba policzki. To zawsze działało na nią. Przecież to nie był już pierwszy raz, gdy mała przyłapała ich w tak intymnej sytuacji.  
\- Coś się stało, że przyszłaś, kochanie? – Yuki również podeszła do nich, z tym wyjątkiem, że ona objęła zarówno córeczkę, jak i swojego męża.  
\- Chciałam się spytać, kiedy ja będę mogła pobawić się z konikami – odparła cicho, patrząc na nich prosząco, błagalnie wręcz. – Harume i Argentus wydają się naprawdę dobrze bawić. Ja też tak… – Dziewczynka zamilkła czując jak jej rodzice zamarli, a ojciec bardzo wyczuwalnie spiął mięśnie ramion. Zaraz też mężczyzna odsunął się od nich, podchodząc do komody i pociągając za jedną z książek, która okazała się być ukrytą dźwignią. Regał przesunął się ukazując wszystkim gablotkę z różnego rodzaju bronią. Kaname ściągnął dwa miecze, po czym zamknął tajny schowek. Jeden, widocznie mniejszy miecz podał Yuki, sam udając się w kierunku okna i zasłaniając zamaszyście zasłony.  
\- Kaname? – Yuki patrzyła na niego bez zrozumienia. Tylko kilka razy widziała swojego brata i męża w takim stanie, a za każdym razem niepokoiło ją to tylko bardziej.  
\- Przybycie Argentusa może być kluczowe do odnalezienia twojego przyjaciela. Jednak wiąże się to też z pewnym ryzykiem – odparł, odwracając się i kierując ku wyjściu. – Sam sprawdzę wszystko, a wy tu zostańcie. W razie gdyby bariera okazała się być zbyt słaba, użyj tego miecza do obrony. Jest zabójczy tylko dla tego, kogo chcesz nim zranić. Wyjątkiem są członkowie naszej rodziny. – Puścił córeczce pokrzepiający uśmiech, po czym opuścił gabinet, a zaraz potem można było słyszeć trzask drzwi frontowych.

 

~*~

 

Harume złapał się mocniej koszulki srebrnowłosego, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się jeździć tak szybko konno i do tego jeszcze na oklep. Lilia wręcz cwałowała po lesie, sprawnie wymijając drzewa i przeskakując zwalone konary. Argentus natomiast śmiał się głośno sprawiając, że co chwilę przerażone ptaki zrywały się z gałęzi drzew, ulatując jak najdalej od nich.  
\- Zwolnij trochę! – krzyknął cicho, starając się przedrzeć przez donośny śmiech chłopaka. Nie to, że się bał. Jednak czuł się troszkę niepewnie, jeżdżąc z taką prędkością bez siodła. W takiej sytuacji utrzymać się było o wiele trudniej, więc i o wypadek było o wiele szybciej. A przecież jak któryś z nich spadłby w tej chwili z pędzącej klaczy, na złamaniach to by się nie skończyło.  
\- Nie mów, że się boisz~! – Chłopak był w wyśmienitym humorze i nawet fakt, że teraz przecież uciekali nie odbierała mu radości. Dawno nie czuł takiej adrenaliny w żyłach.  
Jak zauważył, młody Kuran nie był jeszcze uświadomiony o pościgu, z czego był wewnętrznie naprawdę rad. Nie wiedział jak bardzo Harume jest podobny do ojca i jak zachowałby się w sytuacji, gdyby tylko powiedział mu, co jest grane.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu Biała Lilia jest z pewnością zmęczona. – Ostatnie zdanie oprzytomniło trochę chłopaka, który pociągnął odrobinę za wodzę, zwalniając klacz do galopu i zaraz skręcając ją gwałtownie w prawą stronę. – Gdzie my w ogóle jedziemy?  
\- Do zamku – odparł, dokładnie w chwili, kiedy Lilia wyskoczyła z lasu, biegnąć właśnie przez jakąś wielką łąkę. Była ogromna i miało się wrażenie, że nigdy się nie skończy. Doprawdy musiała mieć wiele kilometrów długości, skoro jej najdalsze miejsca zdawały się zlewać z horyzontem.  
\- Ale tam nic nie ma. – Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, jak wypowiedział te słowa, dojrzał coś naprawdę bardzo zjawiskowego. Otóż kilkaset metrów przed nimi obraz zaczął się załamywać, by zaraz ukazać całkowicie inne miejsce.  
Właśnie dojeżdżali do wielkiej bramy, prowadzącej do jakiegoś miasta, a gdy bardziej uniósł głowę mógł ujrzeć zamek, jaki wywyższał się nad miastem i do którego najprawdopodobniej właśnie zmierzali.  
Harume wzdrygnął się wystraszony. Właśnie uświadomił sobie, na co przystał jak Argentus poprosił go o przysługę. To nie była zwykła przejażdżka. To było coś o wiele gorszego. Zgodził się na zabranie się, gdzie tylko starszy chłopak sobie zażyczy.  
Srebrnowłosy jednak zatrzymał klacz gwałtownie przed samą bramą, zaraz zmuszając Lilię, aby szła tuż obok muru.  
\- Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? – mruknął cicho w chwili, kiedy chłopak przez nim, zwolnił konia do stępa. Klacz parkała cicho, oddychając o wiele głośniej i szybciej. Widać, jej wiek nie wpływał już dobrze na jej kondycję. – Myślałem, że chciałeś zabrać mnie do tamtego zamku.  
\- Chciałem, abyś w to uwierzył. Musieliśmy zgubić pościg, a nie byłem pewien tego, jak zareagujesz na wieść, że ktoś na nas poluje – oznajmił, odwracając się delikatnie przez ramię i spoglądając na twarz Harume. Chłopak był naprawdę podobny do swojego ojca. Byli praktycznie jak dwie krople wody, jednak jednocześnie czuł, że chłopakowi czegoś brakuje. Czegoś, co posiada tylko i wyłącznie Kaname.  
\- W odległości czterystu metrów od domu powinna przecież działać cały czas bariera.  
\- Gdyby działała, to byśmy nie uciekali – warknął cicho, podnosząc odrobinę górną brew, a wyższemu chłopcu ukazały się malutkie kiełki, jakie jeszcze niedawno wgryzały się w jego szyję. – Dlatego stwierdziłem, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie udanie się w pobliże Mrocznego Królestwa. Było pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że nasi gońcy zaprzestaną ścigania nas, jak tylko zauważą, gdzie zmierzamy i tak się stało.  
\- Skąd niby to wiedziałeś, Argentusie? – Harume patrzył nieufnie na plecy srebrnowłosego. To wszystko nie chciało się jakoś trzymać kupy.  
\- Stąd, że odkąd odzyskałem pa… – zamilkł, uświadamiając sobie jakby to wszystko zabrzmiało. – Nie wiem jak ciebie, ale mnie mój ojciec informuje praktycznie o wszystkim. Dlatego też mogłem dowiedzieć się kilku istotnych rzeczy na temat tej grupy, która zaatakowała ludzi koło Diabelskiego Młyna.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mój ojciec mi nie ufa? – Aż zacisnął mocniej dłonie ze złości. Nie wiedział jak to się działo, ale w te chwili miał ochotę złapać go za włosy i cisnąć nim o ziemię. A jeszcze nie tak dawno martwił się o niego i miał nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest.  
\- Nie, Kaname po prostu nie chce mieszać ciebie i reszty w swoje sprawy. Mego ojca jedynie interesuje to, abym do końca swoich chwil pozostał przy nim – odparł, cmokając cicho na klacz, która od razu przystąpiła do wolnego galopu. Zmierzali właśnie w kierunku rodzinnego miasta Kurana.

Kaname wyciągnął miecz z pochwy, kiedy tylko kilkunastu ludzi zbliżyło się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Jednocześnie nie spuszczał ich z wzroku, gotowy zareagować na każdy ich najmniejszy ruch. Spodziewał się, że oprócz Argentusa mogą pojawić się tu jeszcze inne osoby, jednak nie sądził, że będzie to taka pokaźna gromadka.  
Dziewczynka dała ręką znak swoim ludziom, aby pozostali na swoich miejscach. Jednocześnie uśmiechnęła się szerzej, schodząc zgrabnie z konia.  
\- Nie chcę mieć z tobą żadnych zatargów, Kaname Kuranie – powiedziała cicho, podnosząc delikatnie ręce do góry. Jakoś też nie kryła się z tym, że trzymała w nich dwa małe sztylety.  
\- Jednak śmiesz tu przychodzić, Hiou. – Spojrzeniem omiótł jeszcze raz mężczyzn, stojących w gotowości za ostatnią latoroślą rodziny Hiou i czekających na najmniejsze jej skinienie. – Sądziłem, że po śmierci matki odeszłaś w poszukiwaniu rodziny swojego ojca.  
\- Było tak – przyznała dziewczyna, a jej oczy zalśniły soczystą czerwienią. – Tak samo jak przysięgłam ci przed moim odejściem, że nie będę szukała zemsty ani na tobie, ani tym bardziej na tym żałosnym łowcy.  
\- W takim czego tu szukasz? – Wampir stanął przy niej, ostrze przykładając do jej zgrabnej szyjki. Dziewczyna nawet nie drgnęła, spoglądając na niego bez wyrazu.  
\- Argentus Dolor. Nie, Zero Kiryuu jest pod wpływem przeklęcia mojej zmarłej matki. – Nie zwracając uwagi na miecz przy jej krtani, odwróciła się dłonią przywołując do siebie najdalej stojącego żołnierza. – Starałam się go złapać już wiele razy, jednak za każdym razem mi umykał. Tak samo jak teraz. Nim zdążyliśmy zbliżyć się na odpowiednią odległość, ten już zwiał na koniu wraz z twoim ukochanym synem.  
Kaname zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.  
\- Jak to uciekł z moim synem?! – warknął cicho, spoglądając zaraz na żołnierza, który otworzył przed nimi średniej wielkości szkatułkę. – Co to ma znaczyć!? – spytał groźnie, wskazując na zawartość.  
\- Te lalki są częścią „Lunarnego Królestwa”, a przynajmniej tak znane są w szerszym kręgu. W rzeczywistości one są wami. – Dziewczynka odsunęła się delikatnie, wracając z powrotem do swojego wierzchowca i wsiadając na niego. – Tobą, twoją Yuki, twoimi przyjaciółmi, oraz bliźniakami Kiryuu. Jedną z tych ostatnich lalek ma twoja córeczka, Yumeki. Chcę ją odzyskać. Tylko wtedy wszystko wróci do normy.  
\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?  
\- Tego nie musisz wiedzieć. Macie czas do nowiu – zbyła go, zawracając konia i ciskając go piętami. Ogier zarżał cicho, ruszając kłusem przed siebie. Wojownik natomiast skłonił się nisko, zamykając szkatułę i odchodząc wraz z innymi mężczyznami.  
Kaname skierował się do domu powolnym krokiem. Musiał przecież sprawdzić tą dziwną lalkę. Już wcześniej uważał, że jest podejrzana. Teraz wizyta córki Shizuki Hiou – Shiny tylko go w tym upewniła.


	8. Chapter 8

Harume jęknął cicho zaskoczony, łapiąc mocniej siedzącego przed nim chłopaka, który właśnie zdawał się osunąć z konia. Jednocześnie jakoś udało mu się utrzymać równowagę i chwycić jedną dłonią wodzę klaczy, zmuszając ją do zatrzymania się. Lilia niepewnie przystąpiła parę razy z kopyta na kopyto. Chłopiec jednak nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi, zbyt bardzo skupiając się na przytrzymaniu znajomego.  
\- Oi, co jest…? – mruknął, coraz bardziej przerażony faktem, że nie jest w stanie w żaden sposób mu pomóc. Do tego byli z dala od domu. Z dala od mamy, która przecież była w stanie poradzić na każdą dolegliwość jego, czy siostrzyczki.  
Nie wiedząc, jak może mu najbardziej pomóc, przycisnął mocniej do siebie nieprzytomnego chłopaka, ściskając piętami klacz i starając się w miarę jak najszybciej wrócić do domu.  
Przecież kto jak kto, ale mama z pewnością będzie w stanie mu pomóc.  
Nie przejmował się w żaden sposób klaczą, której sierść zroszona była potem, a ona sama dyszała ciężko, galopując dalej przed siebie. Jedyne, co go teraz obchodziło, to jak najszybsze zawiezienie chłopaka do swojego domu i oddania go pod opiekę Yuki. Mama zajmie się chłopakiem tak samo, jak nim, Yumeki, czy też tatą.  
Lilia jednak nie dawała już rady i nikogo nie powinno zdziwić, że w pewnym momencie nie zauważyła wystającego korzenia, o który potknęła się. Nie mając siły zachować równowagi z cichym rżeniem runęła na ziemię. Z kolei dwaj chłopcy zlecieli z klaczy na twardą ziemię.  
Harume stęknął cicho z bólu, jednak nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, aby puścić nieprzytomnego wampira. Stary znajomy jego ojca zdawał się mieć wysoką temperaturę, co było bardzo niepokojące dla przedstawiciela wampirzej rasy. Odruchowo przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła, czując buchające z tego miejsca gorąco. Z resztą, co teraz zauważył, całe ciało chłopaka emanowało podobną temperaturą.  
\- Zero… – jęknął niepewnie, starając podnieść się na równe nogi, jednocześnie trzymając też w ramionach niższego chłopaka. Kątem oka widział, jak klacz podniosła tylko na chwilę łeb do góry, nawet nie mając w planach wstawania. Dodatkowo, mógł dojrzeć jak jej bok powoli zaczyna zabawiać się na czerwono, a w powietrzu czuć było charakterystyczny zapach krwi. Zdychała. Już nie było dla niej ratunku.  
W tej samej chwili stały się trzy rzeczy jednocześnie, przez które Harume podejrzewał, że nie żyje, albo przynajmniej osiwiał.  
Zero wydał z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk, otwierając nagle oczy, wyrywając się i padając na ziemię. W tym samym czasie, poczuł ostry metal tuż przy szyi, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się o kilka kroków. Jednocześnie, przy srebrnowłosym pojawiły się dwa motyle – czerwony i niebieski, które zaraz zmieniły swoją postać.  
\- Radzę ci lepiej się nie ruszać. – Usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu, na co tylko przełknął ślinę, usilnie wpatrując się w postać dawnego przyjaciela rodziców. – Co z nim? – Mężczyzna trzymający go w ryzach, zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy, jacy zajmowali się mniejszym chłopakiem.  
\- Nie jest dobrze… – odparł chłopak, gdzieś w wieku osiemnastu, dziewiętnastu lat. Jego wściekle niebieskie kosmyki sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, jakby w ciągu kilku ostatnich minut, jego górna, owłosiona część głowy miała (bardzo) bliskie spotkanie z tornadem. – Jednak księżniczka Laila przygotowała każdego ze strażników na taką ewentualność – dodał, jakby uspokajająco.  
\- Mimo wszystko dobrze byłoby przenieść go do jakiegoś bardziej – Tu wysoka kobieta o płomiennorudych włosach, które łagodną falą sunęły po jej nagich ramiach, zamilkła na chwilę, rzucając przeciągłe spojrzenie synowi Kurana – ciepłego miejsca. Najbliżej znajduje się dom tego chłopca. – Wskazała na niego długim, chudym palcem.  
Harume kojarzył się on jako palec kościotrupa z nawiniętą na niego skórą. Bardzo nieprzyjemny stanowiło to dla niego widok.  
\- San… Zabij klacz, niech się nie męczy… – odezwał się mężczyzna stojący za nim i nim Harume chociażby wydał z siebie najmniejszy dźwięk sprzeciwu, poczuł jakąś dziwną woń pod nosem, a on sam w jednej chwili stał się niemiłosiernie senny.

 

~ * ~

 

Yuki odchodziła od zmysłów, kiedy Kaname streścił jej spotkanie z jedyną córką Shizuki. O dziewczynie dowiedziała się jakoś siedem lat temu, kiedy przypadkiem usłyszała fragment rozmowy męża z jej przybranym ojcem. Nie mogła wtedy wręcz uwierzyć, że przez tyle lat udało im się utrzymać w tajemnicy fakt istnienia tej drobnej, lecz jakże niebezpiecznej osóbki.  
Dziwną rzeczą było też dla niej, że Shina nie ma w planach pomszczenia swojej matki i uśmiercenia łowcy, a nawet starała się mu teraz pomóc. Chociaż mogło to być też jakimś jej pokręconym planem. Niemniej jednak cieszyła się, że w tej chwili jej były przyjaciel ma chociażby na chwilę o jednego możliwego wroga mniej.  
Kobieta podeszła jeszcze raz do okna, wyglądając przez nie zmartwiona. Powoli zaczął zbliżać się wieczór, a po jej synku nie było żadnego śladu. Nawet Kaname, który to zaoferował się, że poszuka chłopca, nie dawał żadnych znaków życia. Przez co Yuki zaczęła się coraz to bardziej martwić. Podeszła też zaraz do Yumeki, która drzemała spokojnie na kanapie, ściskając w rączkach małego misia. Dziewczynka w ogóle nie była świadoma rozterek, jakie targały jej rodzicielką. Może, gdyby zobaczyła jej oblicze, starałaby się jakoś pocieszyć mamusię. Teraz jednak trwała w błogiej nieświadomości, której Yuki nie chciała za wszelką cenę przerwać.  
Przysiadła powoli na podłodze, opierając głowę o siedzenie kanapy i dłoń delikatnie układając na ramieniu córeczki, głaszcząc je tak delikatnie, że gdyby Yumeki nie spała, z pewnością ledwo co czułaby w tamtym miejscu dotyk palców matki.  
Przymknęła oczy, starając się o niczym nie myśleć. Ani o jej ukochanym przyjacielu, który był bliższy jej sercu, niż sobie wmawiała; ani też o tej dziwnej kolekcji, którą zbierała Shina, a jaka miała pomóc srebrnowłosemu. Nie dopuszczała też do myśli obrazu jej męża, ani ukochanego synka. Po prostu nie miała na to już wszystko siły. Za wiele rzeczy się wydarzyło. O wiele za wiele.

 

~*~

 

Ciche pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że Yuki podniosła gwałtowniej głowę, nasłuchując w napięciu. Zaraz jednak podniosła się, chwytając niepewnie – leżący dotąd na ławie – miecz i podchodząc z nim na korytarz ku wejściu do domu. Dosłownie w chwili, gdy tam stanęła, niecałe półtorej metra od drzwi wejściowych, te otworzyły się powoli, jakby gość nie był pewny swojego ruchu, po czym jej oczom ukazał się Harume z rozszerzonymi szeroko źrenicami i patrzącego na nią z takim błaganiem, że Yuki przez ułamki sekund, które w jej umyśle trwały milion lat, zapomniała jak się poprawnie oddycha.  
\- Mamo… – mruknął ledwo słyszalnie chłopiec, robiąc niepewny krok do przodu, a wtedy za nim pojawiły się dwie postacie. W tym jedna, przyciskająca kogoś mocno do piersi.  
Harume zaraz podszedł szybszym krokiem do Yuki, przytulając się do niej mocno.  
\- Potrzebujemy suchego miejsca – odezwał się pierwszy mężczyzna, robiąc krok do przodu, by światło z korytarza padło na jego osobę. Po chwili przekroczył próg, kiwnięciem głowy nakazując towarzyszowi uczynić to samo. A kiedy to się stało, kobieta jęknęła zaskoczona ujrzanym widokiem. Oto, tuż przed nią stał Ichiru Kiryuu, trzymając w swoich ramionach drżącego chłopca, który wyglądał jak młodsza, bardziej niewinna i schorowana wersja jego bliźniaka.  
\- Prosimy, Yuki. Mój brat musi otrzymać ten specyfik w ciepłym i suchym miejscu. A wasz dom był mimo wszystko bliżej od zamku – mruknął Ichiru, spoglądając na kobietę z widoczną prośbą, która kryła się w jego mieniących się czerwonym blaskiem oczach.  
Szatynka kiwnęła nieznacznie głową, zaraz kierując się po schodach ku górze i rzucając tylko krótkie: – Chodźcie.  
Zaprowadziła ich do gościnnej sypialni, która to często zajmowana była przez pana Crossa, kiedy tylko przychodził do nich z jakąś wizytą.  
W centrum pomieszczenia znajdowało się duże łoże z baldachimem. Jego długie do ziemi, chociaż bardzo zwiewne i przyjemne w dotyku zasłony nie nadawały mu w żaden sposób ciężkości, ani toporności, a z czym mogło to się kojarzyć. Wielka skrzynia stała przed mniejszych wezgłowiem łóżka, a jasne obicie na górnej pokrywie tylko zachęcało gorliwie do posiedzenia na niej i rozkoszowania się miękkością materiału.  
Ciepły, biszkoptowy kolor farby zdobił ściany pokoju, dodając mu przytulności i jakiegoś rodzaju rodzinnej atmosfery.  
Ichiru zdawał się jednak nie być zafascynowanym wystrojem wnętrza, od razu podchodząc z bratem do łóżka i kładąc go na miękkim materacu.  
\- Aqua, zajmij się nim teraz – mruknął do swojego towarzysza, który tylko kiwnął głową, zajmując zaraz jego miejsce u boku drżącego chłopca. – Chodźmy do innego pomieszczenia, Yuki Kuran. Za gościnę, jestem ci winien wyjaśnienia.  
\- Tak… – przytaknęła, prowadząc wampira do salonu, gdzie na kanapie w dalszym ciągu spała Yumeki. Harume usiadł tuż obok niej, tuż po tym jak dziewczynka przesunęła się w czasie snu; zupełnie jakby wyczuła obecność ukochanego brata.  
\- Twoje dzieci są niezwykle podobne do ciebie i twojego męża – stwierdził Ichiru, przyglądając się przez dłuższą chwilę twarzy dziewczynki. – Zupełnie jak wasze młodociane kopie.  
\- Wezmę to za komplement, Ichiru-kun – odparła cicho kobieta, nie wypuszczając z rąk miecza. Jakoś mimo wszystko chciała mieć poczucie, że ma kontrolę nad sytuacją. Że gdyby Ichiru postanowił zaatakować kogokolwiek, ona w każdej chwili bez problemu by sobie z nim poradziła.  
\- Gdzie znajduje się teraz twój mąż? Czyżby jakieś interesy zatrzymały go z dala od domu? – spytał, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na spokojnej twarzy najmniejszej latorośli. Dziewczynka z niewiadomego powodu, najwidoczniej wyczuła na sobie wzrok wampira, gdyż poruszyła się niespokojnie, jednak nie obudziła się.  
\- Mój mąż właśnie wraca do domu – odparła kobieta, a na potwierdzenie jej słów, z korytarza dobiegł ich odgłos zamykanych drzwi.  
\- Harume już wrócił… – stwierdził szatyn, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z delikatnym uśmiechem. Zaraz jego wzrok ześlizgnął się z żony na jej gościa, a jego oczy delikatnie rozszerzyły się w szoku. – Ty… – mruknął cicho, jakby obawiał się, że głośniejsze dźwięki mogą spłoszyć gościa. – Kiryuu. – Te słowo zdawało się rozpływać w ustach mężczyzny, kiedy ten z takim namaszczeniem je wypowiadał. – Gdzie znajduje się twój brat?  
\- Kochanie, pozwól Ichiru opowiedzieć wszystko – szepnęła Yuki, łapiąc brata za nadgarstek i pociągając delikatnie w swoim kierunku. Kaname zaraz objął małżonkę ramieniem, zabierając z jej delikatnej dłoni miecz. Może i był wyważony specjalnie dla niej, jednak mężczyzna nie chciał widzieć jej z taką śmiercionośną bronią. – Tak więc, Ichiru. Może opowiesz nam w końcu, co się stało? Dlaczego Zero jest w takim ciężkim stanie? – zwróciła się do młodszego bliźniaka.  
Kaname zaraz też zaczął uważniej nasłuchiwać, starając się dosłyszeć najmniejszy szmer w domku. Domyślał się, że nie byli tu sami, kiedy tylko pojawił się w salonie, a teraz już miał stuprocentową pewność. Do jego uszu dochodziły ciche przekleństwa i przyśpieszony oddech chłopca, którego głosik był tak bardzo podobny do małego Zero.  
„Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, Zero-sama. Nobody robi wszystko, co w swojej mocy, żeby cię wyrwać z tej klątwy… Już niedługo będziesz wolny” cichy szept chłopaka doszedł do niego, a on sam w tej chwili skrzywił się delikatnie. Oznaczać to mogło właściwie jedno i teraz praktycznie wszystko układało się w jakąś bardziej spójną całość. To nie Shina Hiou złożyła mu swoją wizytę, kiedy powinna być zajęta poszukiwaniem swojego ojca. To Nobody. Te przeklęte zmiennokształtne stworzenie.  
Tylko czemu znów postanowiła im pomóc? Czyżby mimo wszystko zależało jej na tym, aby Zero z powrotem znalazł się w domu?  
\- Opowiadaj – nakazał srebrnowłosemu, spoglądając na niego z naciskiem. Musiał wiedzieć, co się działo przez te wszystkie lata.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichiru przez chwilę przyglądał się tylko mimice starszego wampira, jakby doszukiwał się jakiejkolwiek emocji, która świadczyć by mogła o tym, że ten dalej czuje coś do jego brata. Niestety, w tej chwili nie był w stanie niczego takiego dojrzeć. Jedyną oznaką jego zainteresowania starszym bliźniakiem był tylko sposób, w jaki wypowiadał ich nazwisko. Nic więcej. Dlatego też sam nie mógł brać pod uwagę żadnej możliwości. A raczej, lepszym określeniem byłoby, że nie chciał. Zero wystarczająco się przez niego nacierpiał, chociaż nie chciał za wszelką cenę dać tego po sobie znać.  
\- Zero uwięziony jest w ciele około sześcioletniego dziecka. Jego wspomnienia również zostały zamglone, przez co nic nie pamięta, od chwili naszego pierwszego spotkania z Władcą Mroku. Co prawda, raz na jakiś czas wraca do siebie; zarówno jego wygląd, jak i pamięć. Jest to jednak bardzo chwilowe i po chwili znów mamy do czynienia z małym, bezbronnym dzieckiem. – Zamilkł na krótki moment, spoglądając przez chwilę w stronę korytarza, jakby nasłuchiwał, czy nikogo przypadkiem tam nie ma. – Księżniczka podejrzewa, że to mogła być sprawka Shizuki, by w ten sposób zemścić się na Passio za to, że ten ją odrzucił. Nawet po tym, jak oznajmiła mu, że nosi pod sercem jego dziecko.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Shina jest jego córką? – spytała cicho Yuki, patrząc na niego z niezrozumieniem. Przecież ze zdjęć dziewczynki, które Kaname trzymał w swoich dokumentach dokładnie widać było, że mogła mieć co najwyżej trzynaście, dwanaście lat. – To ile ona w końcu ma?  
\- Niedługo skończy dwadzieścia jeden lat – odparł tylko Ichiru, unosząc jedną brew do góry. W tej chwili skojarzył jej się ze starszym bliźniakiem chłopaka, który tak często reagował na jakieś jej „głupsze” pytania. – Nie wiedziałaś tego, a śmiesz nazywać się panią Kuran? Twa matka była bardziej zaangażowana od ciebie w wampirzą społeczność. Nawet dyrektor akademii, mimo swojego idiotycznego zachowania, był na bieżąco z każdą najmniejszą nowinką.  
\- Uważaj, co mówisz, Kiryuu – mruknął Kaname, spoglądając na niego ostrzegająco. – W tej chwili jesteś w moim domu i powinieneś z należytym szacunkiem zwracać się do mojej rodziny.  
Ichiru wzruszył tylko ramionami, nic nie robiąc sobie ze wzroku starszego wampira. Przez dziesięć lat mieszkał pod dachem sadystycznego wampira, jaki niezadowolony z tego, że ktoś z jego służby mrugnął nie tak jak należy, albo nie w tym momencie, gotów był go za to zabić. Przy nim, Kuran wypadał naprawdę słabo.  
\- Hmmm… Jej dziewczęcy wygląd i niewielki wzrost jest troszkę mylący – oznajmiła Yuki, skupiając na sobie uważne spojrzenie Kiryuu.  
\- Niewielki wzrost? – Chłopak uniósł jedną brew do góry. – Ona jest wyższa od ciebie, Yuki Kuran. Miałem okazję gościć u niej pół roku temu i doskonale wiem, co mówię.  
\- Była u nas kilka godzin temu – ciągnęła dalej kobieta. – Widziałam przez okno jak rozmawiała z Kaname.  
\- Rozmawiała? – spytał cicho, kierując swoje spojrzenie ku szatynowi. To przecież było niemożliwością, żeby Kaname był w stanie z nią rozmawiać. Sam był świadkiem, jak Shina dobrowolnie uznała Passio za swojego ojca i włączyła się do rodziny, a później za namową Kagamiego pozwoliła wprowadzić się w stan hibernacji. Tak więc, kto byłby w stanie narzucić skórę młodszej księżniczki, kiedy ta była jeszcze dzieckiem? Kto wiedziałby o tym, że Kaname od dobrych kilku lat nie dostawach o niej żadnych informacji, z powodu jej zaginięcia? Kto…? Och. – Co było tematem waszej rozmowy?  
\- To nie powinno ciebie interesować. – Zmrużył oczy, dostrzegając delikatnie zmiany w jego mimice przez te kilka sekund. – Jednak chętnie wysłucham co wiesz na jej temat… W końcu miałeś okazję spotkać ją pół roku temu, a widocznie nasza towarzyszka postanowiła przez te sześć miesięcy cudownie znów stać się młodocianą.  
\- To nie chcesz już usłyszeć niczego nowego o mym bracie? – Ichiru uśmiechnął się z wyraźną kpiną, zaraz przenosząc spojrzenie na Harume i śpiącą obok niego dziewczynkę. – No, no. Czy wasz syn jest już świadomy tej całej farsy waszej rodziny? – spytał, przyglądając się bliżej oczom chłopca. Jego niepewnemu spojrzeniu, które utkwił w jego – Ichiru – osobie. – Kiedy macie zamiar mu o tym powiedzieć? Kaname wiedział o tym już, jak był w wieku waszej córeczki. Czemu nie poinformujecie w końcu Harume?  
\- To nasza sprawa, co i kiedy uczynimy, Kiryuu – warknął Kaname, zaraz znajdując się przy srebrnowłosym i łapiąc go za poły koszuli, warknął: – Lepiej gadaj, co gadać miałeś, psie!  
\- Ho, ho… No proszę. – Pokręcił rozbawiony głową. – Nie sądziłem, że pozwalasz sobie zachowywać się jak ostatni idiota. Wcześniej robiłeś tak tylko, jeśli chodziło o Zero.  
\- Mmmmhhmm… – mruknęła sennie dziewczyna, otwierając powoli oczka i przecierając je delikatnie piąstkami. – Harume. – Uśmiechnęła się do brata, kiedy tylko zauważyła jego obecność obok niej. Zaraz też usiadła tuląc się do jego boku.  
\- Ooch, jakże to słodkie. Normalnie od nadmiaru słodyczy rzygać mi się chce. – Przez krótki moment robił gest, jakby chciał zwrócić niedawno zjedzony posiłek. – Jednak muszę przyznać, że stworzyłeś naprawdę dobrą imitację rodziny, Kaname Kuran. Gratuluję. Dobrze, że chociaż tobie się powodzi – dodał, obserwując z coraz większą satysfakcją rosnącą złość na obliczu mężczyzny.  
Szatyn już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć coś niemiłego w kierunku drugiego wampira, gdy wyczuł ruch za jego plecami ze strony korytarza. Dlatego też puścił zaraz ubrania Ichiru, odwracając się natychmiast w tamtym kierunku.  
Przy samym progu, dzielącym salon i korytarz stał mężczyzna o niebieskiej strzesze włosów, który zaraz skłonił się delikatnie, aczkolwiek widać było, że robił to tylko w stronę Kiryuu.  
\- Jego stan po zażyciu specyfiku księżniczki znacznie się poprawił. Teraz śpi już spokojnie, jednak minimum przez jakieś dwadzieścia, trzydzieści minut powinien jeszcze pozostawać w spokoju i odpoczywać – oznajmił, patrząc krótko w stronę Kurana, a następnie na rozchełstaną koszulę srebrnowłosego. Jaka z kolei jeszcze kilka minut temu wyglądała o wiele lepiej, niż teraz. – Mój panie…? – mruknął cicho, przybierając o wiele bardziej poważną minę, niż przed sekundą.  
\- Spokojnie, Aqua. – Ichiru uniósł delikatnie dłoń, tym gestem dając mu do zrozumienia, aby pozostał na swoim miejscu. – Pamiętacie może Krwawnika Danainae, Sanguine? Motylicę, która tak wiernie towarzyszyła mojemu bratu w ostatnich tygodniach przed jego odejściem? Poznajcie jej syna, Aquę. I tak, zmienia postać – dodał, widząc cisnące się na usta pytanie ze strony kobiety.  
\- Nie jest do niej podobny – odezwał się chłopiec, rzucając długie spojrzenie niebieskowłosemu mężczyźnie. W stosunku do tamtej kobiety, Aqua zdawał się być bardziej… normalny.  
\- Ale moje siostry owszem – odparł na to, uśmiechając się jakby od niechcenia. – Tak więc panie, co planujesz czynić?  
\- Na ile starczy ci zapas fiolek? – spytał, nie spuszczając ze wzroku byłego kochanka brata. Nie wiedział czemu, ale chciał dać mu ostatnią szansę. Coś mu podpowiadało, że powinien to zrobić. Że to będzie opłacalne w skutkach.  
\- Ale przecież mamy inne…  
\- Zadałem ci pytanie, Aqua! – przerwał mu wściekle mężczyzna. – Ile?  
\- W najlepszym wypadku na tydzień. W najgorszym na dwa, może trzy dni – odparł po krótkim zastanowieniu. – Jednak wolałbym nie ryzykować. Władca… – zamilkł, widząc ostrzegające spojrzenie wampira. – Ma się o niczym nie dowiedzieć, czyż tak?  
\- Dokładnie – przytaknął mu, z nikłym uśmiechem. – Cieszę się, że jesteśmy tego samego zdania, Aqua.  
Niebieskowłosy tylko kiwnął głową, nie odzywając się już słowem. Był zły i bał się, że przez to może powiedzieć coś, czego będzie później mógł żałować. Dlatego wolał w ogóle nie otwierać ust. Zaraz też skłonił się lekko, wycofując odrobinę z pokoju.  
\- Chcecie tu zostać? – spytał cicho chłopiec, podnosząc się z kanapy i pomagając siostrze pójść w jego ślady. Dziewczynka widocznie w dalszym ciągu zdawała się być śpiąca. – Pójdę położyć do spania Yumeki – zwrócił się do ojca, prowadząc siostrę ku wyjściu z pokoju. – Dobranoc wszystkim – rzucił w przestrzeń, po chwili znikając wraz z siostrą na schodach.  
\- Zero nie pamięta was – powiedział nagle Ichiru, patrząc na zbolałe i zszokowane oblicze kobiety. – Nie pamięta niczego. Dla niego czas zatrzymał się na długo przed zabraniem go pod skrzydła dyrektora Crossa. Niewiadome jest nawet, czy kiedykolwiek jego pamięć wróci do normy.  
\- Ale jak to? – jęknęła cichuteńko, sama ledwo co słysząc swój głos, nawet kiedy wykorzystywała swoje wampirze zdolności. – Zero. – Jej wzrok powiódł ku górze, w miejsce gdzie znajdował się pokój, który zajmowany był przez nieprzytomnego chłopca.  
\- Mówiłem już, księżniczka uważa, że stoi za tym Shizuka, a jej śmierć była po prostu zapalnikiem. Bardzo powolnym zapalnikiem – dodał praktycznie od razu. – Najprawdopodobniej doszłoby do tego później, jednak fakt, że mój brat postanowił przyłączyć się do króla zdawał się przyśpieszyć cały ten proces.  
Kobieta zapłakała, ukrywając zaraz twarz w dłoniach. Jej mąż z kolei nie spuszczał wzroku z Ichiru.  
\- Mamy więc rozumieć, że Zero – te imię wypowiedział z pewnym trudem – jest uwięziony zarówno w ciele, jak i w umyśle około sześcioletniego dziecka?  
\- Niestety tak – przytaknął z westchnięciem. – I najprawdopodobniej nic nie możemy z tym zrobić. Chyba, że Kagami w końcu przyprowadzi Nobody i oznajmi nam, że znaleźli sposób na wyleczenie mojego brata.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się – odezwał się Harume, wchodząc z powrotem do salonu. – Yumeki śpi u siebie – dodał do mamy, po czym ponownie spojrzał w stronę Ichiru. – Dzisiaj sprawiał wrażenie, jakby naprawdę dużo wiedział. Jak dla przykładu to, że wraz z mamą był prefektem w szkole.  
Kiryuu spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się, że Zero wyda się przed młodzikiem. Przecież nawet, kiedy świadomość starego Zero do niego wracała, miał dalej grać jako Argentus.  
Dlaczego zawsze wszystko musiał robić po swojemu?!  
\- To dziwne – mruknął w końcu, marszcząc delikatnie czoło w zastanowieniu. Musiał jakoś z tego wybrnąć. – Nie powinno być takiej sytuacji. Najczęściej powrót jego pamięci jest skrajnie krótkotrwały. Co innego, gdyby ktoś maczał w tym palce i postanowił pomóc mu przypomnieć sobie… Och – stęknął nagle, tężejąc na twarzy. – To by teraz tłumaczyło jego nagłe osłabienie.  
\- Ichiru? – Yuki podeszła powoli do brata jej ukochanego przyjaciela i złapała go delikatnie za dłoń. Wampir spojrzał na nią od razu, przygryzając zębami wargę. – Wszystko będzie dobrze…  
\- Twój optymizm zawsze mnie dobijał – powiedział, odtrącając od siebie rękę kobiety. – Nie rozumiesz w jakim od lat Zero znajdował się położeniu. Jak zmuszony byłem bezczynnie patrzeć na jego cierpienie, czasami łapiąc się myśli, że kolejny atak w końcu zabierze mi brata! Nie zdajesz sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawy, bo ty zawsze zamknięta byłaś w złotej klatce! Jedynym twoim problemem był fakt, że osoba, którą kochałaś, mogła być zainteresowana kimś innym!  
\- Dość! – przerwał gwałtownie Kaname, patrząc na Ichiru z rządzą mordu. – Nie pozwolę na takie karygodne zachowanie w moim domu.  
\- Oczywiście – przytaknął krótko srebrnowłosy. – W końcu mój brat znajduje się teraz na twojej łasce, panie Kuran.  
\- Nie mów tak – sapnęła cicho Yuki. – Nie mów tego w taki sposób, jakbyśmy byli w stanie w ogóle rozważyć możliwość zrobienia 'mu' krzywdy.  
\- A nie jesteście? – Ichiru posłał im krzywe spojrzenie. – Nie udawajcie, że nie. Wiem dużo o tym, co robicie z resztą wampirzej śmietanki. Powoli, aczkolwiek skutecznie przygotowujecie się do czegoś wielkiego. Czegoś, o czym wiedzą tylko nieliczni. – Starał się przybrać znudzony wyraz twarzy, jednak i tak nie udało się mu do końca ukryć złości i niezadowolenia. – Jednak najbardziej nie podoba mi się przeczucie, że w jakiś sposób mniej lub bardziej dotyczy to mojego brata.  
Ma wtyczkę wśród wampirów czystej krwi. Najstarszy wampir był tego całkowicie pewien. Jednak kto? Kto spośród jego oddziału mógł go zdradzić? Przecież tak starannie dopierał członków pośród swoich najbardziej zaufanych sprzymieżeńców.  
Aqua drgnął nagle, posyłając starszemu Kiryu szybkie spojrzenie, jednoczeście wykonując nieznaczny ruch ręką zwisającą luźno wzdłuż ciała. W końcu nie mógł lekcewarzyć poleceń matki.  
Ichiru natychmiast stracił całkowite zainteresowanie rozmową, skupiając się na osobie Krwawnika. Widział jak poruszył palcami dłoni, wykonując umowny gest, który oznaczał, że Argentus... nie, Zero robi się nieznośny. Dodatkowo też dojrzał inny znak, jaki miał informować o zażegnaniu zagrożenia. Czyli jego mały, starszy braciszek ma się już coraz lepiej.  
\- Coś jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć? – spytał niebieskowłosego, który już otwierał usta, by dodać parę słów do potrzednich wiadomości, jednak zrezygnował kiwając tylko głową w stronę korytarza.


	10. Chapter 10

Oddech chłopca był regularny, aczkolwiek odrobinę świszczący. Mimo wszystko motylica była zadowolona z efektów eliksirów księżniczki. Laila była bliżej odkrycia ostatecznego specyfiku, niż jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Panicz o wiele szybciej wracał do zdrowia i dłużej pozostawał w formie, co było pozytywnie odbierane przez jego najbliższych.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, siedząc na skraju łóżka. Cały czas odkąd podała chłopcu ostatni wywar na ten wieczór, nie spuszczała z niego uważnego wzroku. Jej spojrzenie ślizgało się od równomiernie unoszącej się klatki piersiowej przez odsłoniętą skórę szyjki, skończywszy na delikatnie rozchylonych usteczkach i wygładzonej, spokojnej twarzyczce.  
Zero naprawdę był urodziwym chłopcem. Jednak Sanguine żałowała, że nie mogła zobaczyć jego starszej wersji. Tej, którą spotkała po raz pierwszy. Którą pokochała całym swoim motylim serduszkiem.  
\- Otwórz oczy, paniczu – szepnęła, wyciągając dłoń do ciepłego policzka. Jak dobrze, temperatura zaczynała już spadać do normalnego poziomu. – O, tak. Właśnie tak – dodała, widząc jak chłopiec leniwie wykonuje jej polecenia. Fiołkowe tęczówki osnute jeszcze senną mgiełką spoczęły na jej osobie, powoli lustrując jej twarz. – Jak się czujesz, paniczu?  
\- San, pić – jęknął tylko cichutko, drobnymi rączkami łapiąc nadgarstek rudowłosej. Ustami przywarł do skóry, nie robiąc nic więcej, dopóki motylica nie wyraziła swojej zgody. A kiedy to zrobiła, srebrnowłosy z westchnieniem przyjemności wbił się w skórę, zaczynając z pasją pić przyjemnie gorącą krew. – Mmmm… pychotka.  
Kobieta zaśmiała się bezdźwięcznie na ten komentarz. Jej ramiona drżały niekontrolowanie, kiedy ona sama odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, rozbawiona. Mimo wszystko z jej gardła nie uciekł nawet jeden, najmniejszy dźwięk.  
Chłopiec z kolei zamruczał radośnie, odsuwając usta od gojącej się w zastraszającym tempie rany. Spojrzał na motylicę, figlarnie oblizując wargi z krwi. Jego oczy błyszczały żywą czerwienią, nawet nie myśląc o tym, aby powrócić do swojego normalnego stanu. Najwidoczniej srebrnowłosemu nie przeszkadzał fakt korzystania ze swoich wampirzych zdolności.  
A było to naprawdę dobrym znakiem. Oznaczało to bowiem, że Oblubieniec jest coraz bliżej pełnego dojścia do zdrowia, a co się z tym wiązało powróci do swojej nastoletniej postaci.  
\- Wszyscy na ciebie czekają, paniczu. Chcemy pozwolić im czekać jeszcze dłużej? – spytała, uśmiechając się promiennie do chłopaczka.  
\- Mhm. – Zero przytaknął szybko, pozwalając motylicy wziąć się w ramiona i postawić na ziemi. – Jednak wypadałoby, abym był ubrany w coś więcej niż tylko to. – Wskazał na swoją bieliznę, posyłając przy tym kobiecie kpiące spojrzenie. – Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz, prawda?  
\- Oczywiście, paniczu – odparła, zaraz zabierając się do roboty.

 

~*~

 

Aqua odwrócił się w stronę schodów, wykonując głębszy pokłon, niż kiedy robił to w przypadku Ichiru. Zaraz też ruszył w tamtym kierunku, a dosłownie w momencie, kiedy tylko zniknął z pola widzenia domowników, dało się słyszeć głośnie cmoknięcie i jeszcze jeden, bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk. Chwilę po tym, w przejściu pojawił się Zero, ubrany w zwykłe szare spodenki do kolan i ciemnoniebieską koszulę – obie te rzeczy należały do codziennych ubrań Harume. Najwidoczniej Sanguine pozwoliła sobie na szperanie w rzeczach pierworodnego syna Kaname.  
Chłopiec wszedł do pomieszczenia, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na Kaname i Yuki. Jego wzrok jedynie na ułamki sekund powędrował na postać Harume, by następnie całkowicie skupić się na osobie brata.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że dzisiejszego dnia wypadało twoje cotygodniowe polowanie z Kaną – mruknął, stając przed swoim bliźniakiem. I właśnie wtedy rodzina Kuranów mogła dokładnie zobaczyć, jak różni są wizualnie. Ichiru – chociaż młodszy – mógłby uchodzić nie tyle za starszego brata, co za ojca swojego bliźniaka. – Co spowodowało zmianę twoich planów?  
\- Och, już bez żadnych zwrotów grzecznościowych do twojego nii-san? – Ichiru rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie. W końcu nie mógł pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo był wściekły zachowaniem Krwawnika. – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Nie sądzę, by było to potrzebne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że na dzisiejszą noc przypada mój powrót – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Jeszcze nie narzekam, więc chyba jest dobrze. A ty jak sądzisz?  
\- Sądzę, że powinieneś przywitać się z gospodarzami – mruknął, ruchem głowy wskazując na osoby, które chłopak jakby nigdy nic minął.  
Zero odwrócił się, spoglądając na twarz Yuki, a chwilę później jego spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się powoli na postać Kaname. Chłopiec sapnął cicho, rozszerzając oczy w zdziwieniu.  
Kiedy obok nich przechodził w ogóle nie poznał ich po zapachu!  
\- Zero – szepnęła cichutko Yuki, podchodząc krok w stronę przyjaciela.  
Ichiru spojrzał na nią ostrzegająco, łapiąc brata za ramię i pociągając gwałtownie za siebie. Dlatego też kobieta zatrzymała się, patrząc z bólem na bliźniaków.  
\- Nawet się nie waż próbować go dotknąć – warknął wyższy z braci, łypiąc na nią błyszczącymi czerwienią ślepiami.  
\- Nii-san… – szepnął chłopczyk, wychylając się zza brata. Zadarł główkę do góry, patrząc na niego z mieszanką zainteresowania i bojaźni. – Kim jest ta pani?  
Młodszy Kiryuu spojrzał na bliźniaka ze zdziwieniem, przez chwilę zdając się nie rozumieć w ogóle usłyszanego pytania. Yuki również zdawała się być w niemałym szoku. Przecież niedawno jej synek mówił…  
Co ta głupia motylica sobie myślała, kiedy znów maczała paluchy w umyśle jego brata!?  
Yuki zerknęła na Harume, który z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy nie odrywał wzroku od postaci niższego chłopaka.  
\- Co jest? – mruknął cicho pierworodny Kuranów, podchodząc parę kroków w stronę braci. Tym razem Ichiru nie zareagował. Zrobił to za niego młodszy Kiryu, wychodząc zza brata i podbiegając do wyższego chłopca. – Co się z tobą dzieje? Jeszcze niedawno sam opowiadałeś o moich rodzicach.  
\- Nie pamiętam czegoś takiego, Harume. – Zero spojrzał na niego zagubionym wzrokiem. – Zresztą jak mogłem opowiadać ci o kimś, kogo nigdy nie widziałem na oczy.

 

~*~

 

Po tym jak oprawca ją opuścił, Kana jeszcze przez długi czas siedziała bez ruchu na zimnej ziemi. Czuła w sobie gorące nasienie gwałciciela i nieznośne pieczenie w środku. Ten akt nie miał w sobie ani krzty delikatności.  
Jednak z drugiej strony było w tym coś elektryzującego. Penis mężczyzny wypełniał ją całą, a jego ugryzienia…  
Nie! Nie może myśleć o tym w takich kategoriach! Została zbrukana. Dziewictwo, które chroniła przez niespełna trzydzieści lat, zostało jej nagle zabrane. W przeciągu paru chwil!  
Księżniczka Laila porzuci ją, kiedy tylko przyzna się, do czego dzisiaj doszło. Odtrąci ją. Już nie będzie jej potrzebować.  
Pociągnęła nosem, próbując zebrać w sobie siły i wstać na równe nogi.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, moja pani? – Usłyszała nad sobą pytanie, a ktoś przykucnął obok niej. Brunetka zamknęła oczy, zażenowana. – Dobrze się czujesz? – Chłodna i delikatna w dotyku dłoń zetknęła się z rozpaloną skórą na policzku, stopniowo przenosząc się na czoło. – jesteś strasznie blada…  
\- Nic mi nie jest – mruknęła cicho, odtrącając dłonie rozmówcy. A raczej próbując to zrobić. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju.  
\- Nie mogę – przyznał chłopak, sprawnie zakładając spodnie dziewczyny na jej biodra. Następnie chwycił kobietę pod pachami, podnosząc ją na równe nogi. – Pomogę ci dojść do twojego pokoju – dodał, kiedy trzymał już ją w swoich ramionach.  
\- N-nie… – jęknęła cicho, starając się odepchnąć od mężczyzny. – Puść…  
\- Puszczenie cię w tej chwili może skończyć się boleśnie, moja pani – odparł, podrzucając ją delikatnie. Kana w ostatnim momencie zdusiła w sobie chęć piśnięcia, jednak szybko ramionami objęła szyję mężczyzny. – Tym bardziej, że Laila prosiła mnie, abym cię znalazł i do niej przyprowadził. Jednak domyślam się, że lepiej będzie jak odpoczniesz.  
\- Mhm – szepnęła słabo z wdzięcznością, w końcu podnosząc wzrok, by spojrzeć na chłopaka. Jej oczy od razu rozszerzyły się w szoku. Młodzieniec z kolei skupił na niej wzrok, uśmiechając się delikatnie, a jego piękne, zielone oczy wydawały się błyszczeć. Z kolei długie ciemnofioletowe włosy spięte były w grubą, wysoką kitkę. Wydawał się być męską wersją księżniczki.  
\- Coś się stało, moja pani? – spytał, przystając przed drzwiami do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Na pewno nie było to wejście do jej sypialni, co Kana zaraz też zauważyła. – Spokojnie. Nie masz się czego bać. To mój pokój. Laila nie będzie cię tu szukać, więc będziesz mogła w spokoju odpocząć.  
\- Kim ty jesteś? – odparła po chwili, kiedy kładł ją na łóżku. – Nie znam cię.  
\- Bo nie było mnie tutaj od dobrych czterdziestu lat. – Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. – Jestem osobą skrajnie różną od Laili, a jednak tak jej bliską. Można powiedzieć, że jestem jej odbiciem z przeszłości. Niestety, nie mogę zdradzić ci swojego imienia. To by ją za bardzo rozgniewało.  
\- Cze…  
\- Śpij – przerwał jej, pochylając się nad nią i składając na jej wargach krótki pocałunek. – Śpij…  
Obserwował przez chwilę, jak dziewczyna zapada w głęboki sen i po upewnieniu się, że nikt nie przeszkodzi jej w odpoczynku, opuścił komnatę udając się do sali tronowej.  
\- Cóż za niespodzianka. – Passio Dolor uśmiechnął się nikczemnie, poprawiając swoją pozycję na tronie. Między jego nogami klęczała jedna z owieczek doświadczalnych Laili, sprawnie zajmując się męskością władcy. – Dawno cię nie widziałem w takiej odsłonie.  
\- Oj, daruj sobie – warknął młodzieniec, podchodząc bliżej i szarpnięciem odciągając dziewczynę na bok. – Wynoś się – zwrócił się do niej, a dziewoja z cichym piskiem uciekła. – Wytłumacz mi się!  
\- Nie mam nic do powiedzenia – mruknął mężczyzna, wstając i przybliżając się do wściekłego chłopaka. – Ale ty, jak widzę, owszem… – Uśmiechnął się z kpiną.  
\- Zgwałciłeś ją! – krzyknął, a w pomieszczeniu dało się wyczuć drżące powietrze. Chłopak zaczynał tracić cierpliwość i jego moc zaczęła uciekać z jego ciała. – Czemu?! Czyż nie masz setek innych dup w około!? Dlaczego to musiała być ona?  
\- Była pod ręką. Zresztą wiesz jak uwielbiam dziewice…  
\- Ty gnoju! – Zamachnął się, uderzając w szczękę Władcę Mroku. – Nie wybaczę ci tego!  
\- Uspokój się! – warknął Passio, łapiąc jego nadgarstki. – Nie przystoi ci takie zachowanie, książę Lero. Skończyła się twoja zabawa w udawanie kogoś innego. I tak musiałbyś w końcu wrócić do swojej skóry.  
\- Nie wybaczę ci tego – szepnął, a krwawe łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. – Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę.  
\- Wybaczysz. Zbyt wiele razy słyszałem takie groźby z twoich ust, mój pierwszy oblubieńcu – szepnął, przyciągając chłopaka do siebie i skradając mu pocałunek. – Tęskniłem za twoją prawdziwą postacią.  
\- A ja nie… – odsunął się od mężczyzny, chwiejnym krokiem kierując się w stronę wyjścia. – Wiedziałem, że będę żałował swojego powrotu – dodał cicho, znikając za drzwiami. Szedł powolnym krokiem w stronę laboratorium, wyciągając z kieszeni mały nożyk i srebrny wisiorek. Rozpiął koszulę, wbijając ostrze w swoją pierś, by po wyciągnięciu noża, zacząć upychać w ranę srebrną zawieszkę z oczkiem. Ból zawładnął ciałem Lero, który upadł na zimną posadzkę, tracąc świadomość.  
Po chwili tym samym korytarzem szedł jakiś sługa, który przystanął wystraszony widząc bezwładną postać. Szybko podbiegł, podnosząc nieprzytomne ciało, rozpalone gorączką.  
\- Panienko Lailo, proszę wytrzymać – szepnął cicho sługa, wnosząc różowowłosą do jej komnaty.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaname od chwili, kiedy Zero odszedł z długowiecznym wampirem pragnął za wszelką cenę odnaleźć chłopaka. Czuł, że srebrnowłosy powinien być obok niego, dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Tak, aby mógł w każdej chwili przytulić szczupłe ciało. Nawet jeśli to oznaczałoby ciągłą walkę o uczucia chłopaka. Nawet jeśli zniszczyłoby to dzisiejszy obraz jego rodziny.  
Oczywiście, kochał swoją żonę i dzieci. Szczególnie swoje dzieci. Jednak w chwili, gdyby miał wybrać: rodzina, czy Zero, najpewniej ruszyłby w stronę łowcy.  
Wiele razy wyobrażał sobie spotkanie po latach między nim, a chłopakiem. Najczęściej wtedy to on, Kaname, wkradał się do rezydencji Dolora, pozbawiał życia władcę i jego sługusów, a następnie wpadał do sypialni Kiryuu. Oczami wyobraźni widział jego wygląd. Wyostrzone rysy twarzy, to samo twarde spojrzenie – w którym kryło się jeszcze więcej doświadczenia – i w dalszym ciągu smukłe ciało.  
Teraz jednak, kiedy miał przed sobą chłopaka, jakaś siła zabraniała mu podejścia do niego choćby o krok. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał. Zero nie powinien wyglądać na młodszego od jego syna!  
– Nic już z tego nie rozumiem – szepnął cicho Harume, rzucając ojcu zagubione spojrzenie. – Przysięgam, że ta rozmowa miała miejsce!  
– Nieprawda! – zaprzeczył od razu Zero, kręcąc gorliwie głową. – Jak mogłeś ze mną rozmawiać, skoro nie widzieliśmy się od paru tygodni?!  
– Cii… Mój książę. – Sanquine podeszła do chłopców z zamiarem przytulenia obu. Dotknęła tylko jego koszulki, kiedy z siłą została odepchnięta przez Ichiru.  
– Nie waż się go dotykać, wiedźmo! – warknął, powoli tracąc cierpliwość. Teraz już był pewny, że motylica maczała w tym palce. Od razu zauważył to po jej swawolnym zachowaniu i tonie głosu.  
– Bracie! – krzyknął chłopak, podbiegając w stronę San, jednak starszy Kiryuu mu to uniemożliwił. – Co ty wyrabiasz!?  
– Aqua, zabierz stąd matkę – powiedział grobowo, rzucając nieprzyjemne spojrzenie Sanguine. Rudowłosa w dalszym ciągu uśmiechała się z wyższością, stopniowo pozwalając synowi dawać się wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia.  
– Pamiętaj, że teraz tylko ja decyduję o tym, co Ulubieniec będzie pamiętał, a czego nie – odezwała się z satysfakcją i zaraz czuła nieznośny ból policzka. Spojrzała zaskoczona w stronę wampirzycy, którzy patrzyła na nią z gniewem.  
– Nie mieszaj Zero w głowie – warknęła cicho Yuki, oddychając odrobinę szybciej z nerwów. – Jak w ogóle możesz robić to z takim, takim wyrachowaniem!? Nie wstyd ci?!  
Harume spojrzał na swoją mamę z nieukrywanym podziwem. Była wspaniała. Taka waleczna i odważna. To było tak niecodzienne, ale i strasznie piękne.  
– Bracie… – zaczął cicho chłopiec, chwytając Ichiru za małego palca u dłoni. Spojrzał zdezorientowany na motylicę i Yuki. – Czemu każesz jej wyjść? Nie chcę tego.  
– Zero, to dla twojego dobra. Sanguine jest niebezpieczna – powiedział jego brat, kucając z zamiarem przygarnięcia go do swojej piersi. Zero jednak nie pozwolił wyższemu chłopakowi na taki ruch, odsuwając się od niego od razu.   
– San nie jest niebezpieczna! W końcu wykonuje tylko misję od Nobody, prawda? Ma mnie chronić w sposób, jaki uzna za najbardziej odpowiedni.  
Ichiru posłał szybkie spojrzenie motylicy, która wzruszyła niedbale ramionami, wykrzywiając wyzywająco wargi.  
– Czyżbyś nie został wtajemniczony, biedny chłopcze? – zakpiła wręcz radośnie.  
– Uważasz, że nie pamiętając rozmów z bliskimi ci osobami, San na pewno robi to właśnie dla ciebie? Skąd pewność, że wykonuje polecenia od Nobody, a nie od władcy?  
Chłopiec sapnął zaskoczony pytaniem. Ufał Sanguine, ufał Nobody, jak i ufał swojemu bratu. Jednak kto mógł mieć rację? Nobody nie było teraz z nimi, więc nie usłyszy odpowiedzi od najbardziej zaangażowanej w sprawę osoby. San potrafiła kłamać bez skrupułów, jeśli to tylko przyczyniało się na jej korzyść. Ichiru z kolei jeszcze nigdy nie starał się go oszukać. Nie mówił wszystkiego, prawda, ale wtedy jasno oznajmiał, że powie mu później. I dotrzymywał słowa.  
– Sanguine – mruknął, odwracając się w stronę motylicy. – Proszę.  
Ognistowłosa poruszyła się niespokojnie. Rozkazy Władcy i Nobody były niepodważalne. A oboje kazali jej mieć na niego oko, chronić go za cenę własnego życia i… spełniać jego każdą zachciankę. I co miała teraz zrobić? Chronić, czy spełniać życzenia?  
Machnęła lekko dłonią, zbierając na niej pyłek i dmuchnęła w stronę małego łowcy. Zero zamrugał, wdychając go, a jego wcześniej typowo dziecięca twarz stawała się coraz twardsza, poważniejsza.  
– Nigdy więcej nie mieszaj mi w głowie, przeklęty owadzie – mruknął w końcu, odsuwając się od motylicy na krok czy dwa. – A wy… – W tym momencie zwrócił się do małżeństwa. – Lepiej, żebyście się nie odzywali słowem. Ichiru, wychodzimy – powiadomił brata, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.  
Kaname ruszył na chłopaka, nim temu udało się zrobić chociażby krok dalej. Przycisnął drobne ciałko do ściany, zmuszając aby nóżki dziecka wisiały kilkadziesiąt centymetrów na ziemią.  
– Nie zachowuj się jakbyś był panem sytuacji, Kiryuu Zero – warknął, przyciskając mocniej przedramię do klatki piersiowej chłopca, wyrywając z niej ciche sapnięcie wynikające z nie do końca dobrze zaczerpniętego oddechu. – Znajdujesz się na moich ziemiach i obowiązują cię moje zasady.  
– Więc czemu mnie nie ukażesz? – zakpił chłopak. – No dalej, zrań mnie. Obiecuję, że tym razem szybciej się uleczę…!  
Oczy Kurana zapłonęły gniewnie, barwiąc tęczówkę krwistym odcieniem. Zero nie został w tyle błyskając czerwonymi ślepiami i podnosząc delikatnie górną wargę, by odsłonić małe, ostre kiełki.  
– Kochanie…! – zawołała na granicy paniki i oburzenia Yuki.  
– Tato… – szepnął niepewnie chłopiec, patrząc z lękiem na rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę.  
Motyle zrobiły krok w stronę Kurana i Zero, jednak przystanęły, obawiając się, że tym ruchem tylko go sprowokują. Z kolei Ichiru postanowił wyrównać szansę, dlatego też porwał pierworodnego Kaname w swoje ramiona i wgryzł się w jego szyję z siłą godną dorosłego krwiożercy.  
Krzyk przeszył pomieszczenie.

 

~*~

 

Laila podniosła się na łóżku, fuknięciem odsyłając przerażoną służkę. Biedna, uciekając potknęła się przy wyjściu, szczęśliwie nie wywalając jedzenia na podłogę.  
– Wiem, że tam jesteś, kochana. Możesz wejść – rzuciła w stronę drzwi odrobinę głośniej, a te zaraz skrzypnęły cicho ukazując w przejściu bladą brunetkę. Jej oczy były opuchnięte od płaczu, a na policzkach doskonale było widać ślady ścieżek starych łez, których nie ścierała, pozwalając im spływać swobodnie.  
– Tak bardzo przepraszam, pani Lailo – szepnęła słabo, podchodząc do niej niepewnie.  
Różowowłosa uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozkładając ramiona na boki w zapraszającym geście, a chwilkę później mogła czuć wtulającą się w nią kobietę. Prócz wyrazu oczu i niektórych zachowań już nic nie zostało z tej małej, niewinnej Kany, którą pokochała przy pierwszym spotkaniu.  
– To nie twoja wina, skarbie – odparła, przytulając na nowo płaczącą Shinonome. – Przecież widzisz, że nic mi nie jest. To było tylko osłabienie – dodała z całych sił pragnąć ją w jakiś sposób pocieszyć.  
– Ale mogłam być wtedy przy tobie. Nie pozwolić ci upaść. Zaofiarować wcześniej swoją krew – wyrzucała z siebie kolejne pomysły, które stawały się coraz bardziej absurdalne.  
– Kochana moja, ciii – szepnęła, przerywając coraz bardziej poplątany wywód brunetki. – Żadna z nas nie mogła wiedzieć wcześniej, że coś mi się nagle stanie. Tak jak ja nie mogę w tej chwili stwierdzić, czy książę Zero czuję się dobrze, a przecież mogłabym przy nim być i wszystko sprawdzić. A sama dobrze wiesz, że za chwilę jego stan może się gwałtownie zmienić. Tak samo jak ciebie w każdej chwili może zacząć boleć żołądek z nerwów, albo ja znów mogę doznać osłabienia organizmu. A nie możemy być wieczność przy sobie. Każda z nas, moja droga, ma swoje własne obowiązki… Co jest? – spytała, widząc jej niepewną minę.  
– Książę Zero nie wrócił od wczoraj do pałacu. Tak samo jak nie ma Ichiru, Aqua’y i Sanguine – powiedziała cichszym głosem. – Władca jest rozwścieczony i już ich szuka. Tym bardziej, że…  
– Na wczoraj wypadał jego powrót – odgadła w mik medyczka, odsuwając od siebie Kanę i spuszczając nogi z łóżka na ziemię.  
– Moja pani, co robisz?! Powinnaś leżeć – starała się zaoponować, kładąc niepewnie ręce na jej ramionach.  
– Wiesz o tym, że nie mogę. Kiedy nie ma chłopca, a Władca jest wściekły, tylko ja mogę go powstrzymać… Znam go najdłużej i wiem jak go obłaskawić. – Złapała jej kark i złączyła na chwilę ich wargi. – Nie bój się mówić mi o swoich wątpliwościach i obawach, moja ukochana – dodała, wstając i w samej halce wyszła ze swojej sypialni.

 

~*~

 

– Może się tak troszkę uspokoisz, co? – zapytała na wstępie, nie robiąc sobie nic z rzuconego jej morderczego spojrzenia władcy. Jeden z torturowanych właśnie sługusów starał się odpełznąć kawałek, jednak został przyuważony przez oboje i od obojga otrzymał cios. Passio wcisnął z mściwą satysfakcją czubek buta w jego żebra, Laila z kolei rzuciła w niego – podniesionym w oka mgnieniu z podłogi – nożem od zastawy stołowej. – Chłopaka szukają twoi najlepsi zwiadowcy z krwawnikami na czele. Zresztą Ichiru nie byłby na tyle głupi, by porywać brata z zamku, nie biorąc zapasów fiolek i nie zabierając mnie ze sobą. Wiedziałby, że skazuje Zero na śmierć. A jemu, tak samo jak tobie na nim zależy…  
– Jednak mogła pojawić się jakaś menda, która postanowiła ich uwięzić… – Władca odrzucił martwe ścierwo na bok, w pobliże kilkunastu innych ciał sług i żołnierzy. – Zero jest urodziwy, no i należy do mnie. To musiał być ktoś, kto czyha na moją władzę… i na moją zdobycz – dodał, a jego rodonitowe tęczówki zapłonęły jeszcze większym gniewem.  
– Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Zero jest w ciele małego dziecka! Po tylu latach nikt nie będzie kojarzył go nawet z twoim oblubieńcem! No i co za idiota chciałby przywłaszczyć sobie dziecko, kiedy będzie pod opieką osoby, wyglądającej na jego ojca? Zero jest bezpieczny!  
– Będzie bezpieczny dopiero wtedy, kiedy ja tak powiem – warknął mężczyzna, ukazując długie kły przy wymawianych słowach. – A powiem to tylko wtedy, jak chłopak znajdzie się w jednym kawałku w moich ramionach.  
– Stałeś się strasznie przewrażliwiony, Passio – mruknęła Laila, podchodząc do niego szybkim krokiem i złapała go za ramiona. – Gwarantuję ci, że nie stracisz chłopaka! Poświęcę nawet życie, by ci to udowodnić, mój królu!  
– Ciebie już dawno straciłem przez moją głupotę – odparł nagle, cichszym i wypranym z emocji głosem. Spojrzał na nią z takim bólem, że dziewczynie aż samej zrobiło się słabo. – Straciłem ciebie i wiem, że nic nie sprawi, bym mógł cię odzyskać. Tyle lat czekałem, wdawałem się w głupie romanse, ale w końcu się poddałem. A potem los zesłał mi chłopca. Zero jest moim darem. Dlatego nie mogę pozwolić, by znów mi przepadł. Kolejnej straty oblubieńca nie zniosę…  
– Przez to co zrobiłeś Kanie, miałam ochotę cię zabić… Gdybym do końca wessała jej energię, mogłabym zostać w tej postaci do kresu swoich dni… Ty to zniszczyłeś, a przy tego typu manipulacji ciałem nie dostanę już drugiej szansy. Nie jestem jak Nobody czy Kaname… Niedługo znów będziesz w posiadaniu pierwszego oblubieńca… Tylko ciekawa jestem, kogo będziesz chciał mieć dla siebie po tym jak Zero wróci do zamku? Bo ja nigdy nienawidziłam się dzielić i przez to straciłeś w moich oczach, kochanie – mruknęła, odwracając się na pięcie i wychodząc z sali.  
Passio patrzył tylko zaskoczony za oddalającą się kobietą, w myślach trawiąc jej słowa.


End file.
